A Strange Desire
by TropicalCandy
Summary: Two royal families coming together to ensure peace and safety for their kingdoms. A fox and a bunny.. married? Unheard of, until now. Join Princess Judith as she struggles to cope with these strange emotions arising within her. Not quite what it seems. AU Royalty. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Judith Hopps was only one year younger than the oldest of the Hopps Royal family. Although that didn't change the fact that even then, her younger siblings, had already settled down and wed. Some days, a spark of jealousy ignited in her bright amethyst eyes as she watched how happy it made her other brothers and sisters, but it quickly extinguished when she realised that in fact, it wasn't what she really wanted.

Skip forward one more year, and that mentality of hers never faltered. She was still happily content at being single and 'free', as she liked to see it. Although, that of course, could change.

Judith was in her quarters when she heard the trumpets fill the outside air with as much noise as they could accumulate. Perking her ears, she gazed down to the courtyard below, from her window that overlooked the front of the castle. She spotted the carriage coming through the gates, and further noticed her parents and her only older sister.  
'What is going on?' she wondered curiously. Very few things happened in the Burrows that were exciting, so anytime anything did..

She loved it.

She was an ambitious soul. She was. But what stepped out of the carriage was NOT what she was expecting in the slightest. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the red bushy tail stride up to her sister, kneel down in front of her, and take her paw in his, lightly kissing it. Judith's eyes were like saucers, as she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.  
Making sure she looked somewhat decent in her casual gown, she bolted out of her room, and downstairs toward the front gates.

"Mother?" she exclaimed, upon arriving, slightly panting as she regained her composure.

"Not now Judith" she whispered, as she continued to smile at their guest with her sister.

Her sister.. with a fox?

"Mother what in the world is going on?" Her mother turned her head to shoot daggers at the princess, signalling her to keep quiet.

"Judith this is important. Please not now" she snapped.

Her ears drooped. They never drooped. Never in her 24 years had her mother scolded her. Worried, sure, especially with what had happened when she was much younger, but never angry.

"Oh okay.. Excuse my intrusion mother" she mumbled. Before she could turn to leave, she caught the glance of the fox. Looking back at her, he let a small smile form on his muzzle, causing Judith to blush in response, before running back inside.

* * *

They were getting married.

Word had gotten around the kingdom that her sister were to be wed to the fox in the coming week, as to ensure a civil partnership between their clan and that of the Fox Imperials. She couldn't believe it. Interspecies relationships where unheard of.. a fox and a bunny? Even more so.

"Father?" she said softly, pacing next to the King. He turned toward her and gave her his humblest smile.

"Ah Judith, my dear! Have you heard the news?" he exclaimed, giving his favourite daughter an embrace.

"Yes actually about that.." she muttered. "Why is Lilith going through with this? Didn't she.. what happened to Danial ?"

Danial had been Lilith's.. lover. She had been sure at least, so coming to the conclusion that her sister left him, aggravated her slightly.

"Judith.." he sighed sadly, "You know as well as I do, a princess' duty is to come first. Your sister.. Lilith agreed to go through with this. No matter how difficult it has been for her, she's made this family very proud"

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. " But father do you really believe that she's happy marrying a mammal that isn't even her own species, let alone someone she does not love?" she insisted. She searched his brown eyes for a reaction. And found one.. This was her mother's doing. Her father didn't like this either.

"I'm sorry .. I'm just worried about Lily.. " she murmured, looking down, and feeling a warm paw settle on her cheek.

"Don't be Jude. Your sister's a strong bun. This is just to ensure peace, and you and I both know that's all we've ever wanted, including Lilith" he ensured. " Now come. We have the engagement dinner in an hour. Hurry along and get ready!" he smiled, a genuine smile for the first time since this whole ordeal began.

"Me? But father-"

" I would love for you to be there with us Jude, and I'm quite certain Lilith would appreciate your support too." Strong grey arms pulled the King into a tight embrace, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Oh thank you father!" she exclaimed happily, before letting go and running off to prepare herself, missing her father's smile falter slightly.

* * *

Later that evening, the four royals strode into the Grand Hall, the younger of the four, falling slightly behind. Although it may have been seen as a sign of respect for King and Queen of the Burrows, the reality was that Lilith appeared slightly agitated, and Judith saw right through her poor attempt at an emotional mask.

"Hey.. are you feeling okay Lily?" she asked her sister, her paw resting on Lilith's arm, only to have it moved away almost instantly.

"As good as you can be after finding out you're marrying your natural enemy. " she replied nonchalantly.

" Lily!" she hissed taken aback. Judith frowned as her sister proceeded to quicken her pace, having Judy fall behind even more.

"Announcing, King Stu and Queen Bonnie of the Burrows!" the announcer introduced. " Accompanying them this evening, Princess Judith Laverne Hopps" Judy winced at the mention of her middle name. She curtsied as her parents nodded respectfully.

"And welcoming the guest of honours for this evening, Princess Lilith Hopps and Prince Nicholas Wilde." He finished, as her sister stepped up onto the throne, along with the fox. Judith had to admit for a fox.. he was..

Handsome.

So much so, that she found she couldn't stop herself staring at his emerald eyes, as he greeted the guests below him in a respectful manner. She averted her eyes flustered though, when he met her gaze, and smirked, albeit looking slightly uncomfortable. He turned his stare back toward the hoard of guests, mostly bunnies, until him and her sister retreated back down to everyone's level, and toward the King and Queen. Feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught staring inappropriately, she hesitantly joined her family.

"Oh Nicholas, we're so glad you could make it earlier than expected! It was such a wonderful surprise" her mother said joyfully. Yep. Definitely her mother's idea. She could just imagine how against the idea her father would have been.

"Oh it's no trouble at all your Majesty. I'm just happy to finally be meeting my future wife in person." He said coolly, glancing down at the bunny beside him, causing her to look down and frown uncomfortably. Slowly looking up from her, he noticed the other princess was standing next to her father, a slight blush on her cheeks. His weight shifted onto one foot and the fox cleared his throat.

"Ah, and you must be ?" he enquired, holding out his paw curtly.

"Judith. Second eldest." She stammered awkwardly, curtsying and ignoring his out struck paw. He lowered it slowly and raised an eyebrow at her response.

Out of all the things she should have been thinking at that moment, strangely handsome should NOT have been at the top of that list. He was a fox. A fox soon to be married to her sister for carrots sake! Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked back up at him, and he nodded in response to her gesture. A small smile appeared on his muzzle before her parents, mother, swung back into conversation with the Prince and their daughter, averting his gaze back toward them.

Judith could not stop staring, and every so often, Nicholas would glance her way and smirk ever so slightly, acknowledging that he knew she was looking, which led to her looking away again flustered.

The night ended fairly quickly, the guests returning to their homes, and royalty retiring back to their quarters. Judy strolled into her room, a somber look upon her pretty face, and shuffled her way onto her balcony for fresh air. She let out an exasperated sigh.

" Oh what in the world is wrong with me.. " she groaned aloud, " What the heck am I thinking?"

"My my, that is no language for a princess now is it?" a voice teased from above her. Her ears shot up, and she frantically looked around to find the owner of the voice that startled her.

"Calm down princess. If you're looking for me, I'm afraid you can't see me.. I'm above your room it seems" he chuckled. Although she indeed _couldn't_ see him, she felt she recognized his voice.

"Prince Wilde?" she stammered. Oh if it had been him, she would have no idea how to explain herself.

"Oh no, no, I'm simply one of the guests staying at the palace for the night" he explained, a playful tone in his voice. She breathed another sigh, this time of relief.

" I must say though, I feel quite honoured you'd think I was the Prince"

"Har har," she joked, giggling. "Excuse my assumption, but you sounded an awful lot like him."

"Oh it's not a problem at all my Princess. Don't fret yourself" he assured.

The two chatted for almost a whole other hour, both enjoying one another's company. Judy talking about what she been doing in her studies, albeit keeping to herself the real reason she was studying, and him chatting about a funny event that had happened to him in his younger years.

"I'm sorry, this is rather rude of me" she started, recovering from a joke that he jested. "But I didn't quite get your name?"

"Oh my, that _is_ quite rude of you." He teased. "My name's Nick."

"Nick?" she questioned curiously. Surely he isn't..

"Oh don't be alarmed Princess. I assure you that it's merely a coincidence. Yes, quite amusing." He barked, chuckling.

"Ah yes.. quite"

Silence ensued, and for a second, Judith was almost certain the stranger had gone back inside. " May I ask what's troubling you?" he inquired.

"Excuse me?" she replied stunned, relatively thankful that he was still there.

"Forgive my assumption, but I do recall you sounding glum" he teased. Her ears immediately lowered, burning red as she failed to conceal her embarrassment. She thanked the heavens nobody could actually see her in that moment.  
'What is wrong with me today?'

"Oh that.." she managed, "It was nothing.. just a long day, rest assured."

"Oh but surely you mentioned you had something on your mind Princess?" he smiled, unbeknownst to the bunny.

"Why frankly, I don't believe that has anything to do with you" she stated, quite uncomfortable with being asked such a question from a stranger. "Excuse me anyway, I must retire for the evening." She informed, looking up at nothing but stone.

"Ah of course, my Princess. It is indeed getting late.. I should probably turn in too" he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Thank you."

His ears stood, but slowly relaxed as a smile found its way on his muzzle.  
"What for?" he asked.

"For keeping me company.. I realise it is such a late hour.. But I appreciate it very much" she admitted sheepishly. "It gets quite lonely.." It was meant to be just a whisper, but it was loud enough for his ears to just catch it.

"Lonely? Princess, isn't your family the one with 275 sons and daughters?" he jested, "Or am I thinking of another Royal bunny family?"

"Hah" she chortled. "Yes well being 24 years old, the oldest behind me is 19 years of age, so they aren't very easy to relate to.."

"Ah such a shame. Being the second eldest must be difficult" he remembered.

"How did you know that?" He froze. Did he just blow his facade?

"Know what, my Princess?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"That I'm the second eldest. I'm almost certain I did not mention that to you" she replied suspiciously. Her face turned bright red only now coming to realise who she might have been speaking to.

"Oh just a guess Judith. I must be off now, it's a big day tomorrow!"

Her face yet again turned bright red upon hearing he also knew her name. She of course, could have been any number of the Hopps Princess', and she certainly didn't recall giving out her name.

"O..okay. Sleep well" she squeaked. He was the Prince, she was sure. Or rather, she was almost sure..

"Sweet dreams Princess"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the support in such a little amount of time! I hope you're enjoying the story, and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day she'd watch her beloved sister be given away to someone she did not love.. a fox. Now that didn't mean Judith was speciest, but her sister, Lilith was a different story entirely. That girl had always been cautious.  
Sure he was royalty also, part of the Empire, but that didn't help Judith calm her beating heart. But not solely for that reason. No, although it had been a few weeks since the Prince had come to their kingdom to wed the princess, she still couldn't shake that feeling she had. Ever since that night, although she wasn't one hundred percent sure, she still felt like it _had_ been the Prince, and that she had connected with him like she never thought she could with anyone.

The staring did not help, and catching him gazing at her definitely did not either. Regardless, she kept her head down, tried hard to control her raging emotions at all times, and continued on like it never happened.

The wedding ceremony had gone by like a blur, officials and other Royals, taking turns to congratulate the newly weds, also taking the time to thank them for their sacrifice for their kingdoms.

Her father had been right of course. Not long after that day, Judith DID start to notice a change in their family's people's behaviour. They were polite, and kind to mammals that weren't their own species, especially those of the predator kind. Mammals were.. happier. They felt safer, and Judith couldn't have been more content. Although, that was short lived.

Now that her parents had settled with their oldest settling down, they moved onto her, to her dismay and ultimately, her annoyance. Still, she stood by her word, so no matter how many suitors her mother set her with, she was adamant that she was happy being by herself. She still had to deal with whatever those feelings inside her were, so a buck was the last thing on her worried mind. This of course, infuriated her mother, as she kept insisting her daughter to make up her mind, as eventually, she'd make her marry the next one she picked out for her, regardless if she wanted to or not. Her father on the other hand, rarely ever pushed the matter. He knew his daughter all too well.

"Father could you please convince her!" Judith exclaimed, walking into the armoury, to stand behind the King.

He turned and smiled, acknowledging his beloved daughter and held out his arms. Not a moment later he was hit by a ball of grey fluff. "You know not to aggravate your mother Judith" he soothed warmly.

"Oh I just want her to realise it's not what I want yet. I'm happy by myself" she cried, burying her head into his chest.

"I understand, you know I do dear. But you're a princess, just as much as your sister is.. it's your duty"

"Not if I'm second in line!" she shouted, "Lilith got married because she had to, and she's unhappy! There's no reason for me to wed also!" She was getting frustrated, the King knew. But he also knew that fighting with his wife about this would fall on deaf ears.

"I..I'll try to talk to her Jude, but really.. I can't promise you any of this will change" he concluded. Her ears drooped as she looked up at him desperately.

"Thank you father.. for feeling willing to try for me" she sighed, hugging him tighter, her head dropping back onto his chest.

"I'll try my very best" he smiled, giving her a light squeeze back. "Now run along. Why not visit the library? Get your mind off things with a good book."

"Only you know what makes me happy father. It almost seems like you're the only one that listens to me" she muttered, pulling away, a small smile adorning her pretty face. "I'll talk to you later Father."  
Turning around with a wave and an extra skip in her step, she made her way to her favourite place.

* * *

'Stupid maids.. why.. urgh." She grumbled. It had only been a week since she visited the book haven, but in that time, the maids had managed to rearrange the entire library while cleaning. And to add insult to injury, her favourite author's books had been moved all the way to the top shelf!

As she steadied herself on the ladder, she adjusted to reach the shelf above her. 'Darn my height' she cursed. Tiptoeing, she just managed to grab the book. But just before she could bask in her success, the ladder wobbled beneath her weight. Before she could react, she was airbourne, and with a small yelp, she braced herself for a rough landing, but to add confusion to panic.. it never came. This landing wasn't the hard tiled floor, it was soft.. and warm? Looking up at the source, she felt her face drain of all colour, and like her heart would leap out of her chest.  
Staring back at her with the cockiest grin she'd ever encountered, was a handsome fox with shining emerald eyes.

Prince Nicholas.

"Well hello there Princess" he teased, with half lidded eyes and smirk. "I didn't know bunnies could fly!"

Hopping out of his arms she turned around, and nothing could stop her face going bright red this time. "I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness, that was unbelievably inappropriate of me." She'd never been so nervous in her life. Her words were all over the place. As she was struggling to compose herself, he started laughing. At her.

"What's so funny? I'll have you know you're being just as rude" she frowned, folding her arms across her chest, still very much flustered. "And what are you doing here? Surely you have matters to attend to? I know a Prince with your current status has a lot on their plate at the moment." She finished with a huff. He continued to grin at her, a playful glimmer in his eye.

"Calm down Carrots, I'm on break from my duties. It seems you're not the only one in the palace who enjoys reading." Her ears perked and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. 'Did he just?..'

"How dare you! Carrots? How insulting! You're the last person I'd expect to say such a thing!" she argued fuming.

"And why's that?" he said, leaning down to come face to face with the angry bunny. Her eyes widened, and she lost her composure again.

"Wha.. be.. because you're a Prince in the Burrows! And you're married to a _rabbit._ " She stuttered out.

Scratch all the others. THIS was the most flustered she'd ever been.

"Oh yes that. Well, it suits you considering you're rarely ever your natural grey colour" he teased, referring to her constant blush.

"You're so insufferable. I don't know how my sister can stand you." She said raising her voice with a pout. His eyebrow raised, he fell back into a smile. "That's because I'm nothing but professional with the Princess.."

Judy looked back at him in apparent shock. "You mean-"

"Precisely. Nothing like that" he said interrupted, his smile faltering.

"But.. you're married!" her arms dropping, her face in disbelief.

"Our marriage was simply for the kingdom. As a Prince of MY kingdom, I respect my duty to encourage peace and my people's safety" he said, lifting himself up, his chest puffed out. Looking down he noticed the book she was putting so much effort for.

"How can you do that? How can you possibly be with someone and not-"

"Sleep together?" he teased, his half lidded eyes returning. She blushed again. " Not quite what I was implying, but I guess that too.."

"Why, if your sister would like to get her hands dirty I'd be happy to comply." He said lustfully.

"I've changed my mind. I have no interest in what you and my sister do actually. Please take no notice of me" she blurted, folding her ears over her face. "This is horribly embarrassing.." she whispered. He took this as an opportunity to lean down and pick up the book off the ground.

"Don't you worry your fluffy little tail. I don't actually find myself attracted to the Princess." He affirmed, lifting himself back up and studying the book's hardback cover.

"I guess I understand seeing as she's a rabbit and you're-"

"No. I just don't have an interest in _her_.." he interjected. Her ears lifted and she found herself gaping at him. "You on the other hand," he teased, "Are quite cute when you're flustered."

"Don't call me cute" she warned, "It's demeaning."

"I'm merely complimenting you. No insult intended my Princess" he assured. "Your book?" Stretching out his arm, he offered the book she dropped in her haste.

"Ah.. thank you. Please though, refrain from using that word. Especially when with my sister, she has a great distaste for it. More so than the rest of the family" she stated, accepting the book from his padded paws.

"Don't fret, I have no intention of bringing up such a word around the Princess" he assured. "Shakespaw huh?" he motioned, referring to the book now resting in her fluffy paws.

"Ah, yes. He's one of my favourites" she smiled back sheepishly, "Very eccentric."

His ears perked and it was his turn to be curious. "How so?" he enquired. She froze. He was actually interested? She had never had someone _actually_ interested in her love of books before. Not even her father, albeit him fruitlessly trying. "Oh.. well, before you and my sister, had you ever heard of two different species being in love with each other?" she asked.

"We're not in love" he corrected flatly, frowning.

"Yes well, married nonetheless. Well.. it's very strange especially for back in that time. Peculiarity makes for a good tale, don't you agree?" she finished, smiling. He returned the expression, admiring her passion for writing.

"Yes, I believe I do have to concur with you on that." The air quickly turned into an aura of awkwardness shortly after, as they found themselves standing around in silence. Although even still, his smirk did not falter, flustering the bunny further.

"I don't believe I've ever met a Princess with a love for books like you before" he jested, breaking the silence. She cocked an eyebrow.

"That _is_ very strange. Although I must admit my siblings don't very much find joy in reading. I merely assumed it was just a bunny thing" she shrugged, holding her book tighter.

"What, to not like books?" he asked.

"Yes. It made me feel rather.. different" she confessed.

"Different isn't necessarily a bad thing" he dually noted, grinning.

"Oh really? Am I to believe you are different too, my Prince?" she teased back, hand on hip.

"Why yes, I do believe I'm the only one of my kind interested in bunnies." Her breath caught in her throat. "Excuse me?" she managed.

"Well I must be off now Princess. I have duties to attend to, you understand?" he said grabbing a book from a shelf to his right and turning around to leave. "See you later..." he turned his head last minute, to reveal one last playful smirk, "... Carrots."

"I told you to refrain from calling me that!" she scolded furiously. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Before finally turning out the door, he waved.

'Darn that annoying fox' she cursed, a blush sweeping across her face. She looked down at the book nesting in her arms and a smile slowly grew. 'An interest for books too huh?'

* * *

She jumped in place, as a knock came at her door. " Come in" Judith shouted over curtly. The door opened, and Lilith popped her head in. "Hi Judith" she greeted meekly.

"Lilith!" Judy beamed, standing up and walked over to her sister. "They finally let you have some time to yourself?" Lilith smiled back politely.

"Only for an hour or two. My duty as the eldest never seems to end. I almost envy all your freedom" she remarked, hint of a frown. Judith's ears fell limp. She knew exactly what her sister implied when she said that.

"Would you like to talk about something Lilith?" she asked, hoping for her sister to let out what was bothering her.

"I assume you already have an inkling as to what's wrong..?" she questioned back, growing agitated.

"I may.."

"I can't stand this Judith. I don't know why I've done this.." she sniffled. Judy immediately hugged her sister in an attempt to comfort her weeping sibling.

"Hey now, you know why you did it. You longed for peace.. we all did. You're so brave to be where you are now Lilith" she comforted. Lily gripped her tighter.

"We don't even sleep in the same room Judy! I gave up Danial for a loveless life.. with a fox! I don't know what I was thinking!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Judith frowned and stroked her sister's ears. She hadn't realised it bothered her _this_ much.

"Oh Lily.." she whispered, " You can't just blame his species because of what mother wanted.." Her sister stayed silent albeit still sobbing. "Have you even tried to get along with the Prince?"

"No.. NO! He's a fox! How can I even be remotely attracted to him! Especially when I love somebody else!" she shouted, pulling away.

"Lilith please, keep your voice do-" "OH, let mother hear! Surely she wouldn't bare heed." She wept. "You're lucky you don't have to go through this!"

Judith's ears drooped further and she found she was very close to crying herself. "Lilith if I could take your place-"

"Oh please Judy. You value your freedom of being single too much to do that for anyone, let alone me. You refuse every suitor mother sets you up with for heavens sake!" she spat, shooting daggers and folding her arms. She wanted to reply, but Judith failed to find her voice, taking in the venom her sister managed to conjure out of nowhere. Lilith scoffed at the silence, but sighed shortly after. "I'm sorry Judith.. I'm just so.."

"Hey, it's okay.. Despite everything, you know you're capable with at least trying" Judith said softly, holding her sister's paws.

"I wish I could be as open as you Judy.. But it's not as easy as you think it could be.." she mumbled, lowering her eyes.

'If only you knew..' Judy thought, rolling her eyes, only to widen them. 'Wait, know what ?'

"Well Lily it's never too late to try" she soothed. Lilith looked up at her sister and sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've gone and redone this chapter, adding some stuff, and removing also. I had made so many mistakes, oops. I'm really glad all of you are enjoying my story and I look forward to reading all your reviews :) And remember, criticism on how to improve my writing is always welcome. I wholeheartedly appreciate it!**

 **Ja~**

* * *

It was plain to see that Lilith had taken Judith's advice to heart. Not only was she actually visibly getting along with Nicholas, but she also stood relatively close to him as they walked together. She hated to admit it, but she felt somewhat envious of her sister. He was peculiar, and she liked that characteristic.

It made life interesting. If only her mother could introduce a buck with that trait, perhaps then she might actually reconsider her views.

It had been a few weeks though, since her mother had pestered her about marriage talk, which left her quite relieved. Although she knew the topic would undoubtedly arise again sooner or later, she decided to just be thankful for the peace.

Judith came to the conclusion that today, she'd go horse riding. As unusual as an animal riding and animal seemed, it was actually quite a common thing for royalty to have that luxury.

* * *

In the stables, she located her horse, which wasn't hard to do, as only a rare few of her siblings went riding, and geared up. Judy grabbed her satchel nearby, placing it over her head and walking over to soothe her steed, she smiled softly.

"Come on now," she coaxed. "Let's get you some fresh air." Pulling on his reign, she led him out of the stable and into the warm basks of the sun.

Setting off atop the horse, it wasn't long before she was relatively far from the palace, and completely at ease enjoying the peaceful silence. The fresh air, the blue skies, no Judith could not find anything to complain about in that moment. Flicking her horse's reign, she kept at a slow pace, as to ensure she enjoyed every single moment away from her worries.

Her worries..

Judith hated feeling trapped, and lately, she had been feeling very much so. The last thing she thought she'd be confused by, were these unnatural feelings bubbling up.

Coming to a stop in the open fields, she noticed she'd come upon a widespread bed of wild flowers.

"Wow," she breathed in awe, inhaling the sweet scents they let off. Yes, nothing could beat this, she wondered why she didn't come out more often.

Her peace however, was short lived, when a loud bang came out of nowhere, effectively startling the living daylight out of her steed.

Before she could blink in response to the sudden disturbance, her horse bolted, showing no sign of slowing down. She couldn't find her voice to shout for help, as she tried fruitlessly to calm the creature down, though to her dismay, her efforts were in vain. The horse was not in any state to calm itself.

"Please, please calm down. You're okay," she soothed, panic creeping up on her. Judy earnestly tried to pet it's mane as she looked around for something, _anything_ to slow her horse down. Just before she lost patience and decided to begin shouting for help, her ears perked, hearing another sound coming up behind her.

A set of hooves?

Confused as she turned her head, she swore to the heavens she could have fainted. Sitting upon his own horse, attempting to catch up to her, was the Prince. Catching her gaze with his own, he smirked.

"I do believe I keep catching you in the most inconvenient of circumstances," he shouted over the rushing wind, teasing her.

"Oh shut up and help me!" she retorted, aggravated. Judith was in no mood for jokes. As he came up alongside her, he grabbed the lead she tossed over, and he began to pull against it, in an effort to stop the spooked horse. Slowly but surely, with Judith still comforting the horse, it slowed it's pace to come to a complete stop, just before the dense forest in front of them.

"Oh thank gods!" she gasped, her head landing softly in front of her, upon the steed's neck.

"Are you okay, my Princess?" he asked her worried. He understood how terrifying of an ordeal the incident could be to some. Turning her gaze from her position, she let out a grateful smile.

"If you keep saving me like this, you're surely going to make me fall for you, my Prince," she jested, relieved the episode didn't escalate into something far worse. Nick grinned back at her and readjusted his position, head held a little higher.

"Darn, you managed to figure out my plan," he joked back playfully, snapping his fingers and winking at a now flustered bunny.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Wilde. You're a married mammal after all," she recovered, pulling herself upright. It was the Princess' turn to smirk, as his grin faltered.

"Yes well, I must be off now. Duty calls. Don't get your little fluffy tail into more trouble now," he said, in a tone she hadn't quite heard from the fox before. To confuse her further, he turned and started retreating back to the palace. "Farewell princess," he waved curtly.

With a small surge of panic, she spoke up after him. "No! W..wait! Please don't leave!"

Turning his head, he raised an eyebrow. She blushed at her sudden outburst, and mentally cursed herself, trying to find her voice.

"I.. uh.. I mean, it's such a beautiful day, why not relax a little longer?" she stammered. Chuckling, Nick turned his horse back to face her.

"Well, if you so wholly insist Princess."

Struggling to find her words, she simply nodded, and turned to continue on through the dense wood with her head lowered.

"After you," he said, with a cocky grin upon his muzzle once more.

* * *

After a couple of minutes trotting though the forest, the princess spoke up.

"What do you think that noise was?" she questioned, still reeling over the scare she just had. Nick turned his head.

"Not sure.. I will have to speak to the King upon out return," he replied. "There was no word on cannon testing today, so I don't believe it came from our Kingdom." Humming in acknowledgement, she pressed on, uncomfortable with the silence that followed.

Still following after the princess, he soon realized she was leading him to a clearing in what seemed to be the centre of the forest. It revealed a hidden, shimmering lake, and mesmerized, Nick followed on in awe.

"Where are we, may I inquire?" he questioned, slowing his pace. Judy looked back at him.

"We're just before the border of our Kingdom," she informed. "I come here to escape sometimes," she confessed, sheepishly. He smiled at her confession.

"We all need some kind of 'escape from reality' moments I suppose," he replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Even though he was clearly teasing her, she picked up on the sincerity beneath it.

"Much appreciated," she replied, averting her gaze downward. Judy dropped off her horse, and sat herself down by the lake's edge. She looked over at him again, and motioned him to join her, which he complied to with no hesitation. What she hadn't expected however, was for the fox beside her to start undressing. Her head whipped away from him and she hastily covered her face with her burning ears.

"What are you doing?!"

Nick smirked, as he continued to take off his shirt and utility belt. "What does it look like? I'm stripping off," he replied, nonchalantly.

"I can see that you fool! You know what I meant!" she shouted, embarrassed out of her mind.

"Come no, this lake is beautiful. You can't sit there and tell me it doesn't look tempting," he said, pulling off his slacks, leaving just his undergarments on.

"We'll come swimming another day for heaven's sake! Put your clothes back on!" she cried.

"No can do Carrots."

"Nicholas don't you da-" 'SPLASH'

She was going to kill him, maybe make a rug out of his coat. As she sat there soaking wet, gaping at him, he barked with laughter.

"You're dead Wilde" she threatened, before jumping in after him, and whacking him over the head with her paw.

"Hey hey, watch the face!" he chuckled, holding his paws up in surrender. As Judy splashed him with water, and having him splash her back, there was only one thought that was racing in the bunny's mind.

She was actually enjoying herself.

Short lived however, as all of a sudden, he pulled the rabbit into an embrace, leaving her stunned. "Nicholas what are you-"

"Shh. You needed to calm down a little," he teased, stroking her head. Pulling away slightly, she looked up at him, her ears dropping.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confusion adorning her face.

"Why, is this not how you calm down an over excited bunny?" he quipped. "You were getting too feisty."

"N..no, not exactly. Not if you're not close to that bunny, so to speak," she stammered, staring into his eyes. His smirk returned, only softer.

"Well we're close right now.." he replied softly, leaning into her petite frame. His muzzle began leaning down to her, his eyes shutting slowly, and her panic set it. Judy's eyes wide, her breath began to labour.

'What the heck is happening?! He's a fox!.. No, he's _married to my sister!'_ she thought, fighting herself internally. Before she could comprehend how to react, his lips found hers, and her mind drew a blank as she apprehensively kissed him back.

Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest at any moment, as he gripped onto her tighter in the water. It felt unreal, it was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. Not to mention that this _wa_ s her first kiss. He pulled away seconds later, and reality set in for the princess.

'Oh no..'

"Well my princess, that was quite a surprise," he drawled, lifting himself back up from her, only to feel a sharp sting on his right cheek. Her paw connected with his face so fast, he didn't even have the chance to see it coming.

"I can't believe you did that!" she shrieked, blushing bright red, and holding onto her ears once more. "That was so unbelievably inappropriate!"

Nick chuckled as he held onto his wounded cheek. "Well you _did_ kiss me back."

"I'm leaving," she declared, making her way out of the lake.

"But Judith, you're soaking wet," he laughed, following her out.

"No thanks to you," she hissed. "Don't follow me."

"I can't exactly _not_ follow you. We do live in the same palace after all," he replied, gathering his clothes, loving how anxious the princess was being.

"Exactly! You're with my sister! What possessed you to do such a thing!" she shouted, turning to face him furiously, grabbing her horse's reign as she did so.

"What can I say? You looked pretty."

"My sister's pretty, go kiss her," she retorted, getting up upon her hose, still dripping wet. "Make the effort for heaven's sake!"

"No offense, but Lilith is rather boring. She has no real ambition other than that buck." Judy froze.

"Excuse me, what?" she breathed, whipping her head around to face him.

"Danial is it? Oh you think I don't know? You wound me Carrots, I'm not as dumb as you think I look," he snorted, folding his arms. Judy continued to gape at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"How did you-"

"I saw her with him the other day" he interrupted coldly. "I assume he's a past lover?" He looked back at her, searching for a reaction to affirm his assumption. Judy paused, gulping before speaking up again.

"You could say that.." she muttered, and he frowned.

"Hmpf, wonderful. I really am doomed to a loveless marriage huh?"

Her ears drooped, and her breath hitched. Her heart went out for him. It did. But it didn't excuse such.. bold actions.

"Nicholas.." she started, to be cut off.

"Don't bother fluff. Maybe reality is that this whole thing wasn't such a good idea.." he stated, referring to the unity.

"What?" she managed. Surely he didn't mean to go back on how far their Kingdoms had come?

"Or hey, maybe I just married the wrong daughter." Looking at his eyes, she noticed his playful glimmer return, and relief flooded her body.

"Har har. Come on, it's getting rather late," she motioned, as she turned her horse around to start making her way back to the palace.

"You know, you're breaking this Prince's hear with your coldness!" he yelled jokingly, following close behind her.

"I'm sure.." she mumbled, low enough for only her ears to hear.

She still couldn't believe any of that happened.

* * *

Back at the palace, the Prince handled both horses, leading them into the stables, while Judith made her way inside to get out of her soaking wet clothes. She thought the ride back under the rays of the sun would help to dry her off, but to no avail. Running through the corridors, making sure no one noticed her, she made it to her quarters. With a sigh of relief, she reached for the doorknob.

"Judith!" she heard her mother screech. "What in the world happened to you?" As Judy turned her head to face the Queen, she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, good afternoon mother. Just a little riding accident."

"A little? My dear, you've completely ruined your gown!" Bonnie said, gaping at her daughter's soaking dress. "I forbid you to go riding without someone present there with you from now on!" Judith's eyes grew wide.

"Wait what? Mother you can't do that!" she argued.

"I'm your mother, I very much think I can. You're a princess Judith, start acting like one!" Judy froze. "You can start with agreeing on finding a husband."

"Mother, I've told you this time and time again, don't make me do something that'll make me unhappy," Judy interjected, hoping to convince her mother. Her father clearly hadn't gotten around to talking to her, of if he had, he didn't do a very good job at getting through to her. She also thought it'd be best to keep quiet about the fact that she _was_ with someone that morning. She didn't think her mother would be very pleased.

"Oh stop arguing, and go and get changed! You look a state," she concluded, turning away from her daughter. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she remembered, turning her head slightly. "I understand that you don't wish to wed, but your father and I can only wait patiently for so long, before we take it into our own hands. There's someone coming to see you in two days. He's just started to make his journey here."

"What? Mother you cannot make me. I don't want a _buck_ in my life!" Judy shouted after her mother.

"I can, and I will. Hurry along now, you'll catch your death of cold," she informed, almost turning the corner of the corridor.

"Try as you may mother, I will _not_ leave this room," Judy called out angrily, running inside her room and locking it behind her in the process. Footsteps quickly approached the door.

"Judith you ungrateful child! Can you not understand that we're doing this for your well being!?" the Queen hissed from the other side of the door, as Judy proceeded to slide down against it, on the opposite side.

"Yes, tell that to Lilith. How have you not realized she's miserable?" she muttered, resting her head on her knees. She heard her mother growl slightly and mumble something incoherent in regards to Judy. Feeling she could not do anything more, Bonnie started walking away down the hall. Judy sighed, tears threatening to spill.

How in the world was she going to get past this absurd predicament?

* * *

After she had gotten out of her ruined dress and into a clean on, Judy heard a knock at her door. Groaning, she turned toward the disturbance.

"Mother, I've been through this, I'm not going to argue further."

"Judith," came a voice that was certainly not her mother's.

"Lily?" Judy replied astonished, hopping over to her door. 'What is she doing here?' she wondered.

Opening the door, she was greeted by not only her sister, but to her dismay, the Prince as well. He made sure Lilith wasn't looking in his direction, before he proceeded to smirk at Judy's reaction to him being there.

"Judith, you're driving mother crazy!" Lilith started, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "I had to stop my meeting with the Sultan from the Kingdom over, because she stormed in _demanding_ I come and talk some sense into you!" The fox beside her snickered, unsettling Judy further.

"I've told her already," Judy stammered agitated. "I have no intention of meeting this mammal." Looking up, she noticed Nicholas mocking her. He was pointing to himself and winking at her, giving Judy the assumption that he was basically telling her to pick himself instead, making the bunny flush.

"Judith, you remember when you told me to try?" Lily said softy. "Now I'm going to be the one to ask you. Even if you have no desire to marry this buck, at _least_ show you're making some sort of effort," she urged. "It'll at least keep mother off your back."

Judy found it hard to focus on her sister with Nicholas standing right next to her. She couldn't help but glance over at him, catching him looking back at her with an eyebrow raised. She sighed defeated, realizing there was no way this agro would end, unless she agreed to go.

"Fine.." she mumbled.

"Great!" Lilith cheered. "Nicholas and I will be joining too, if you don't mind of course. Thank you for doing this Judith! I'll let mother know right away!" she waved, turning away. Before the fox could follow however, he looked back at the annoyed bunny.

"I assume you mentioned nothing of this morning to anyone?" he inquired, smirking with half lidded eyes. Judy looked up at him, placing a paw on her hip.

"Why? Finally feeling ashamed of your actions, my prince?" she teased.

"On the contrary Princess, I just believe it'd make things easier for you. The Queen would finally understand that it's not love you don't want, but rather, a _buck_." Her ears fell limp.

"How dare you imply that I would want you?" she hissed, keeping her voice down as to not have her sister overhear their conversation.

"I just assumed you did when you kissed me back," Nick replied, grinning cockily at her, her face turning bright red. "I look forward to seeing you Carrots," he waved, following after his wife.

'Of all the..' she thought frustrated.

'This dinner better be worth it Lily.'


	4. Chapter 4

Judith stirred underneath her sheets, the events of yesterday hazy but still present in her mind. With a groan, she rubbed her eyes and sat up from her bed.

'Why must mother be like this?'

Oh well. The peace was pleasant while it lasted. Moving herself over to her wardrobe, she began to dress herself in something a little more _fit_ than a dress. She smiled, deciding that today, she'd visit her three younger brothers.

Finding herself outside their door, she knocked and waited for a response. As she heard the door open with a 'click', one of her brothers stood half asleep in front of her, rubbing his eye.

"Good morning Damion!" she chirped, arms behind her back, concealing something.

"Morning Judy," he replied his voice squeaking. " What are you doing here so early?"

"Well.." she smiled, revealing what was behind her. Now held out in front of the young boy, was a sword. "How would you and your brothers like to practice with me?"

No longer showing any sign of tiredness, he gasped eyes wide. "Oh boy do I!" he exclaimed, jumping in place.

"Great! Quickly then, go get your brothers and get dressed!"

Still wide eyed and excited, he nodded profusely. "Dimitri, Duncan, Judy's gonna take us sword fighting!" he shouted, running back into the room.

"Damion please, voice down!" she hushed, " We don't want mother to find out!"

"Oops" he covered his mouth.

"Oh boy, sword fighting!" the other boy shouted, resorting Judy to slap a hand on her face.

"Just.. just get dressed." She mumbled.

A couple of minutes waiting, and all three boys bolted out of their room past Judy, whooping and shouting all the way down to the courtyard. Judith followed close behind, hoping to the heavens her mother wasn't around to hear.

Out in the courtyard, Judy passed each of the eager boys a sword, small enough for them to handle.

"Do we get to fight now?" Dimitri asked, pointing out the sword complete with his own attacking stance. His brothers giggled.  
"Yeah do we get to fight now Judy?"

Smiling, she gripped her own sword. "Now boys, sword fighting isn't all about attacking," she informed.

"Sure it is! It said so in the book you gave me!" shouted Duncan.

"Well it's a story for a reason I guess.. We can't move onto that without learning a few things first."

"Aww fine.." they groaned, and Damion spoke up. "What do we need to learn?"

"Well.." she started "First of all you need to be relaxed and balanced," she said.

"Why do we need that?"

"Yeah that's silly!" the other giggled.

"Oh? Why, so that you don't fall over" she chuckled, pushing a finger on Duncan's forehead softly, causing him to stumble.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" he complained.

"Then start listening, and get yourself ready!" she replied, " Once you feel you're balanced, we can move onto defence."

Without saying a word, all three boys nodded, realising they _should_ probably listen.

"Sword fighting isn't all about attack. Most of the time, defence is the best strategy to use. That way, you can work on tiring your enemy out and-"

"And then beat them to a pulp!" Dimitri exclaimed, over excitedly.

"I guess you could say that.." she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Woohoo!" he cheered happily.

"Show us Judy! I wanna fight like you do!" Damion announced, pointing his sword toward the sky. Judy couldn't help but smile affectionately.

"Okay well, first is your stance" she said getting into position. "Making sure your feet are apart and your arms levelled, you're ensuring balance."

"Like this Judy?" Duncan asked. Looking at each of them, she giggled at their attempt.

"Damion, feet more apart," she informed. "Dimitri lift your head, oh and Duncan do fix your posture." Once she was content on their progress, she moved on to tell them what to do next.

Or attempted to.

"If that is the best defence stance you can accomplish Princess, I don't believe you're the right one to be teaching these strapping young boys how to handle a sword," a voice teased from behind her. Closing her eyes with a wince, she groaned.

"Prince Wilde." She greeted in annoyance, without turning her head.

"It's the Prince!" her brother's gasped, growing more excited.

"Are you going to teach us too?" Dimitri asked.

" Well, if I must. Your sister isn't doing much to educate you boys," he shrugged, teasing the fuming bunny with a smirk on his face. " How about a demonstration? You can follow us if you like?"

"Yes! We're gonna sword fight!" Damion shouted, turning to his brothers.

"I'd much rather stick to defence tactics.." Judy attempted, trying to settle the boys.

"Oh let them have their fun Judith!" he ushered, grasping his sword that nestled in his hilt, earning him another glare.  
"Ready Princess?" he asked, pulling his weapon out and pointed it toward her.

Tightening her grip on her own, she frowned, and returned the gesture. The three boys watched on, ready to copy their big sister.

Nick's attack came fast and caught Judy by surprise. She was hardly able to raise her sword to block his advance. The metal screeched as they connected, and her brothers gasped and grew more excited, eager to attempt it themselves.

"You're quite good," he complimented, grinning.

She replied by moving her sword away, and readying herself for his next attack. A second blow came down on her, but this time, Judy had the chance to block it effectively and further retaliated by swinging down to hit his shin. Quickly lowering his sword to block her attack, she manoeuvred her sword back up, quicker than he could react, and held it upon his throat, her face leaning close to his. Slightly panting, she grinned cockily.

"I do believe I've won this parry, my Prince"

"Touché" he smirked, holding up his arms in surrender.

Suddenly a cry sounded from beside them, breaking Judy out of 'fight mode'. Looking over she noticed her brother Damion's cheek bleeding and Dimitri stood in shock. Judy froze in panic.

"I.. I didn't mean to," Dimitri stammered, close to tears.

Judy ran over and leaned down to cup Damion's cheek.  
"Oh no, are you okay?" she asked, heart thumping. Her brother only replied with a nod, a sob escaping.

"Come, let's go get you cleaned up," she calmed, lifting him into her arms.

"Judy I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to do it.." Dimitri tried again.

"Oh it's okay, don't you worry!" she soothed, putting on a smile. The poor boy was already terrified, she did not want to make him feel worse. Judy began to make her way back inside, Nick following behind. "Go back inside boys, I'll come by later! Remember it isn't anybody's fault. It was only an accident!"  
The two boys nodded, and ran off in the opposite direction to the entrance close to their quarters.

* * *

"You must be more careful," Judy said as she stuck the bandage on his cheek. Damion nodded quietly.

"But you and the Prince were really fighting too!"

Judy looked up to glance at Nicholas, who of course, was stood by the door smirking. She threw him a glare and turned back to her brother.

"Yes well, we knew what we were doing," she replied. " You're still young you know?"

Smiling, she tapped his nose, causing it to twitch and her brother to giggle. "Come you, let's get you back to your-"

"Why in the world would she be in the Infirmary?" she heard her mother screech at the servant leading her to the room.

" Oh no.." Judy whispered, ears down and eyes shutting. Upon seeing her reaction, Nick quickly made his way to stand beside her. He was done with teasing her for the moment.

"One of the guards saw her come this way your Majesty," the servant replied softly, afraid to anger the Queen further.

"Well she better be in here, I've been searching everywhere!" she replied exasperated.

The Queen walked in and her face expression morphed from anger into one of horror.

"Damion! Judith what did you do?!" she shouted, hopping over to the boy, and cradling his face.

"Judy took us sword fighting!" he exclaimed, his injury long forgotten. The young boy was completely unaware of how bad the situation he was putting his sister in was.

"She did what?" she fumed, turning to face her daughter.

"It was just a scratch. A little accident," she assured. "He's fine now.."

"You seem to be full of 'accidents' lately Judith," she scolded. "I'm furious you'd do this! I don't know why you've turned into such a careless, dim-witted girl.. I raised you better than this!"

"Excuse my interruption your Majesty, but the whole thing was my idea."

Judy's face dropped as she glanced over to Nick.

'What are you doing?'

'Saving your fluffy tail.'

"Nicholas.." her mother muttered, appearing somewhat confused. "I must say I'm very disappointed in your actions." She cleared her throat, " Please refrain from doing it again in the future."

"Yes your Majesty," he bowed, respectfully.

"Now excuse me, I have matters to attend to. Damion, run along to your room now," she said turning away. "Judith I'll be speaking to you later."

Leaving Nick and Judy alone, the princess turned to face him. "Why did you do that?" she questioned, rubbing her long ear. The Prince smirked.

"I couldn't very well let an adorable bunny be eaten alive by her own mother now could I? Especially for expressing her passions."  
Her ears perked, and she studied his face in interest. A smile crept up on her face.

"Thank you."

He smiled back. "No problem Carrots."

"And moment ruined," she groaned at the use of the degrading name, turning away. Before she could leave, he grabbed her paw. "I must ask though, where did you learn how to use a sword?"

She looked back at him, eyebrow raised, a slight blush on her cheeks. " I taught myself.." she managed.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned, surprise written on his face.

"Well.. yeah.. there wasn't anyone willing to teach a _princess_."

"But you fight really well! Surely you've parried with someone before?"

"Mm, no not really," she mumbled. The fox couldn't recall a time that he was actually taken by surprise by anyone, let anyone a female, and so he found himself wanting to know more about the Princess. What more could she do?

"Well you've certainly impressed me."

"I wasn't trying to, my Prince," she smirked, folding her arms. "Just merely putting you in your place."

"Oh really?" he smiled, as she hummed in response. Her cocky grin slowly faded, and her arms dropped to her sides.

"I need to go study.." she announced. "I can only assume that you have matters you must attend to also, my Prince?"

He paused and groaned in reply. "Ah, I knew I forgot about something."

"Pardon?" she asked curiously.

"Before out little spar, I came to discuss something with you.." he began, Judy noticing how nervous he had become.

"Okay?"

"Remember that noise out in the fields yesterday? That startled your horse?"

Judy chuckled, "How could I possibly forget Nicholas?."

"Yes well, the noise did not come from any of our defence," he spoke, his tone turning serious.

"What?" she rhetorically asked, and stepped closer. "But that's impossible! We have patrols out around the kingdom constantly!" she exclaimed.

"We're trying to figure that out Princess. I haven't discussed it exactly with him, but I've spoken to the King that we heard.. something. We're sending search parties out to look for the source."

"And then what?" she enquired. Judy only hoped Nick was smart enough to send them south, as she was certain they were the _only_ two to hear the noise. Which of course, could only mean it couldn't have been anywhere near the towns for civilians to hear.

" Well.. I won't lie to you.. I'm sure you know we're the only two that heard it, but to me it sounded like a .." Nick paused, uncomfortable with having to come out with his assumption.

"Like a what? What is it you're not sure of Nicholas?"

"Like a warning shot," he finished, the air deadly serious.

"Oh.." she muttered, disbelief clouding her mind, knowing full well what that implied.

"Meaning we have exactly one week from when it sounded, till attackers invade the kingdom."

"Nick you have to tell my father!" she shouted, closing the distance, forgetting formalities at this point.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Yes I believe I do.. but it won't be easy to explain why."

"And why not?" she demanded in a huff.

"Because Judith, like I said before, you and I were the _only_ ones who heard it. It's a wreckless assumption to make." Judy stood in silence trying to figure out something they could do.

"Regardless we must warn the King."

"And say what Judith? Please, enlighten me," he questioned aggravated. " We have no proof!"

"We don't inform the public and we get our soldiers ready for a possible attack. Worst case, if we were wrong about it being a warning shot, and no threat approaches, we've only wasted little time to defend ourselves," she explained. "On the other hand, if there is a war, we shall be ready."

Nick stared at the princess with wide eyes, considering her proposal.  
'My goodness, what _can't_ this girl do ?'

"Okay Princess, you've caught my interest yet again it seems," he smiled. "I'll inform the King as soon as possible."

Judy smiled back and let out a nervous breath. "Very well. I'll be hearing of his reply I hope?"

"You'll be the first Judith," he smirked, taking hold of her paw. She stood stunned, a stupid grin on her face, till she snapped back to reality at her realisation.

"After you tell Lilith of course." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, so be it," he lied groaning. He had no intention of mentioning this to his wife till the time arose. She held his paw with both of hers.

"Now I must be going" she muttered.

"Farewell Carrots," he teased, earning him a glare, before she ran out of the room. Before he could get up to also leave the Infirmary , Judy popped her head back in with a shy smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled, leaving once more.

The fox chuckled. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

As dawn hit, Nicholas lay awake in his bed. He still had yet to tell the King of his, rather, _Judy's_ proposition. Frankly, despite the fact that Judy made it sound foolproof, he still felt reluctant. Having there be no evidence that it could very well have been a warning shot, proved difficult. He did not want to cause an unnecessary uproar in the Kingdom based upon an assumption. It was a conflicting situation, Nicholas knew, but in the end he couldn't get Judy out of his head. She intrigued him.

'Why must she affect me so?' he thought, shaking his head.

That had settled it. Getting up and dressing himself, he made his way to the main hall, where he hoped to find the King. He did not want to delay this any longer, for it had already been two days since the shot occurred.

Entering the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the bunny King conversing with officials. He thanked the gods that he didn't have to go around looking hopelessly for the King any further. Strolling up to them, Stu noticed the fox and humbly acknowledged him.

"Ah Nicholas, what a surprise!"

"Good Morning your Majesty" Nick replied with a respectful bow.

"Oh no need for that" the King assured with a wave, "And please just call me Stu. We're practically family now my boy."

Nick chuckled. "Of course, as you wish."

"Now what brings you here Nicholas?"

Nick looked behind the King to notice the two officials leaning forward trying to catch their conversation. The fox cleared his throat.

"It is a matter I must speak to you about privately" he said stiffly. The King followed his gaze, and nodded in understanding.

"Of course," he turned to face the other two. "Please give us a moment." They nodded and left the room, leaving the Prince and King alone together. "Go on" the King motioned, urging Nick to continue.

"Ah yes.." he started, once again feeling his nerves get the better of him. He usually dealt with his emotions better, and cursed himself for not being able to control them. "Do you recall when I mentioned that noise in the fields yesterday?"

The King nodded and frowned slightly. "You think it's something more.."

The fact that it was more a statement than a question, left Nick stunned. "Sir?"

"I wasn't sure myself.. but I feel I have an inkling of what you're about to tell me."

Nick paused. How in the world would the King have thought what Judy and himself had been thinking? "I believe it might have been a warning shot," he managed. Stu sighed and made his way to a seat at his round table.

"I was afraid you'd say that. My daughter married a smart one" he joked, albeit him clearly being extremely worried. Bunnies weren't good at hiding their emotions were they?

'Not that she knew when she married me' Nick thought with a slight frown. Shaking his head, he put on a smile for the King.

"What were you going to suggest? We cannot simply act without proof" Stu inquired, rubbing his forehead. Nick took the opportunity to go over everything Judy had told him to say, and with the way the King was nodding and listening with intent, he felt sudden relief.

'Smart bunny.'

"That does sound like an idea with promise," the King mumbled deep in thought. "And I believe it's the only option we have at the moment."

" I understand if it's not a good enough plan but-". Nick stood stunned, "Wait...Really?"

"Very well, I shall start to inform our soldiers. I trust you'll keep this between us."

"Yes of cour-"

"I mean only us Nicholas, no telling your wife now," he jested, still holding his serious tone.

'Oh I don't plan to.'

"I understand your Majesty." The plump bunny smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Please, enjoy the rest of your day. Leave this in my paws." The King stood up, and Nick followed.

"Thank you" Nick bowed. "I hope this works out."

"Yes well, let's just hope we're _both_ wrong about this."

"I couldn't agree more," Nick replied, before watching the King walk out. Stu looked back, and the fox gave him a nod.

"Good luck Sire."

* * *

He hesitated.

Nicholas had only ever hesitated one other time in his life, and that had been when asked whether or not he wanted to marry into the Hopps family. Now though, he was hesitating to knock on said Princess' sister's door.

'Don't be such a fool. You promised her' he thought. He couldn't believe he was resorting to having a mental argument with himself. About a rabbit nonetheless. A bunny!

'Promise or not, you also gave word to the King! Pretty sure he 'outranks' her.'

With a shake of his head, he brought down his fist against the wooden door, and tapped twice. 'I'm so going to regret this decision,' he sighed defeated.

'Maybe I should just run for it. She'll think it was one of her brothers' playing a prank on her or-'

The door opened with a 'click' and revealed a grey bunny stood in a surprisingly casual pair of slacks and shirt.

"Prince Nicholas," she said aloud, stunned. "And to what do I owe the visit?"

Nick threw on his cocky grin, masking how nervous he actually was. 'I should NOT be doing this.'

"May we converse in private?" he asked, motioning to the room behind her. Side stepping to make way for the fox, she nodded softly.

"Of course." The bunny was not going to lie, she was wary of the fox showing up at her bedroom door, but curiosity got the better of her. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Ignoring his conscious to not go against the King's wishes, he stepped inside and Judy closed the door behind him. Silence ensued, and Judy suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Shifting her weight onto one foot, she spoke up to break the tension. "So.."

"I spoke to your father." Her eyes widened and her black tipped ears perked with intent.

"And? Did you manage to inform him?" she asked. He moved toward her bed, and sat himself down on the edge of it. Judy studied his movement, his expressions. Why had he been so nervous?

"The King informed me not to tell a soul."

Her ears dropped. "Oh.."

She was disappointed, she wasn't going to kid herself. She had felt so _important_ knowing of such things. Things his _wife_ didn't even know about.

"Okay, that's fine. As long as you both have it under-"

"He's going through with it."

"Nick!" she gasped in horror. "You can't go against the King like that!" Judy turned to face away from him, trying to pretend she hadn't heard him. Her gaze fell on the stone floor and she bit her lip.

" I want to tell you Judy.." he said softly. "It was your idea after all."

"Regardless.. if you weren't meant to tell anybody.."

"Your father has the same idea as we do. About it being a warning shot" he informed, standing up. She swirled around and fixed her gaze onto his emerald eyes, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Her mouth fell open slightly when she found he _was._ Very much so in fact.

"Really?"

He nodded in response.

"But how? My father never heard the noise to know what it was."

"Yes, but it seems the way I described it to him the day we heard it, he put two and two together."

"So my suggestion?"

"He's informing his Guard now," he smiled, sighing a breath of relief. Why had he been so nervous to begin with?

Judy's eyes glimmered. "Wow. I can't believe my idea interested my father.." she whispered. Nick took a step forward, bringing himself closer.

"Well, you're no ordinary princess Judith. You're rather intelligent when it comes to strategics.." he smirked. "Which reminds me. How _did_ you come up with it?"

Judy paused and smiled sheepishly. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Absolutely. 100%," he smiled, motioning a cross across his chest. She hesitated, but continued nonetheless.

"I took one of Father's books.." she admitted quietly. Nick let out a bark of laughter and finally closed the gap between them.

"Smart, adventurous _and_ a delinquent! Anything else I should know about you?" he jested.

"Har har," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I was curious. I had overheard a conversation he was having-"

" _AND_ an eavesdropper!" he interrupted with a smirk, earning him an annoyed glare.

"Okay that's enough! Anyway, he was talking about sending out some of our guards to deal with a small band of criminals threatening our people in the city center. I found it intriguing," she smiled warmly at the thought. "I remember how thrilling _and_ terrifying it has been to sneak into his personal quarter."

Nick chuckled, and found he rather enjoyed listening to her illicit stories. "Quite the tale. I can only imagine how funny you must have looked."

Judy bit her lip and looked down, her smile faltering. "I don't understand why a princess is forbidden to learn of such things, things I love to do, just because she's a... well, a girl" she protested sadly. " I mean, you saw how my mother reacted when she found out I had been sword fighting!"

Nicholas chuckled. "I believe that was because your brother got hurt under _your_ watch," he teased. Judy raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Really now? Did you also fail to notice how she reacted when you said it was _your_ idea? She was nowhere near as upset," she argued, as she began to pace back and forth. "My mother was more worked up over the fact that I had been 'playing' with swords than she had been about her own _son_ getting hurt."

Nick took the opportunity he had, to stop the overexerted bunny by grabbing her arm. "Calm down there Carrots, you're stressing for nothing" he assured. She gave him a glare, and shook his arm away. "I told you not to call me that. And don't tell me what to do," she warned, halting her steps.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Just when I thought we were getting along," he teased with a cocky grin. Her eyes widened and blushed at suddenly realizing they were _still_ in her room, and Nick had been standing dangerously close to her. Judy cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

"Ahem.. yes well, is there anything else you wish to inform me about? She asked folding her arms. He looked up, an expression of forced thought upon his facial features. "No I don't believe I do, other than that you look rather stunning this morning princess," he smiled, looking smug.

Judy blushed, and scowled at the fox. "You need to stop doing that" she muttered walking over to her door. "Now out, if you please. I need to continue getting ready." Nick strolled after her, hands behind his back, and paused before walking out.

"May I inquire what you're getting ready for?" he asked curiously. Judy eyed him. "I must continue my studies."

"Books you shouldn't be reading?" he teased.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she gripped the door handle tighter. "You are not to breathe a word of that Nicholas," she warned, a hint of pleading in her amethyst orbs. He smiled softly, grabbing a hold of her paw. "You have my word," he finished, lightly pecking her paw. She looked down flustered.

"Yes well, thank you.." she stammered. "Good day Nicholas."

"I'll be seeing you soon Judith."

* * *

Making sure nobody was following her, she made her way into one of the gardens, where the gazebo stood. She stopped to catch her breath once she reached it, and frantically looked around.

'Why wasn't he here?' she thought, panicking. "Danial?"

"Lilith?" a voice replied from behind the structure. A black furred buck popped his head around, and his golden eyes lit up at the sight of the princess. Lilith smiled in relief, and hopped over to him and straight into his awaiting embrace.

"I've missed you," he muttered, squeezing her tighter, his paw cradling her head. Lilith returned the gesture, and held back her tears. She wasn't quite sure if they were happy tears, or sad ones. Maybe both, she couldn't blame herself.

"I have too my love," she whispered back. Breaking apart slightly, the buck leaned his head down to steal a kiss, and the princess was more than happy to comply. The couple stayed in their state for a while longer, content to just be with each other finally. Lately it had been harder to get away from the palace and her family, especially now that she had settled down with Nicholas. Lilith absolutely loathed not being able to see the one that had stolen her heart, and she was sure Danial had felt the same way. It almost broke her heart when she had to tell him the news she was marrying another, the face he held forever etched into her mind.

"I cannot stay long, my parents will wonder where I've run off to," she spoke up, breaking their mood. Danial sighed, and let her go from his embrace. "Understood."

"But I'll come see you tomorrow! I shall be here at the same time we've agreed upon, no matter what," she rushed, catching the hurt in his expression. With her offer, his spirits seems to lift, and he smiled slightly.

"I shall await your return my love," he replied, leaning for one last kiss goodbye. He hated saying goodbye, it was possibly the only thing he did not look forward to, but with her duties, and how utterly forbidden these meetings were, he'd just have to deal with it. Lilith quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back with as much love as she could muster up.

"I love you," she whispered affectionately, holding his face with her paws. He melted at her words, and couldn't help himself as he stole another kiss,

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, Judy groaned in frustration, over the dread she kept in up until this particular day. She was _not_ looking forward to meeting yet _another_ suitor, and she had made it a goal to steer clear of her mother the past two days. Fighting and having to endure more lectures was not something she was in the mood for, for the time being. It was enough being forced to marry a stupid stranger.

Okay so maybe she shouldn't take out her anger on the poor buck, he was merely going along with whatever duties he had to carry out. It was her mother she needed to direct her anger on. And maybe Nick too.

'Darn that fox,' she thought with a frown. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be having to deal with whatever these feelings were, in addition to the arrangements. There was simply too much to be dealing with at one time, and frankly, it had left Judy exhausted and with a near constant headache.

Of course that's not to mention her having to worry about her studies. Albeit the fact her parents _didn't_ actually know she was studying, let alone what her studying actually entailed. One thing she did not want was her mother and father losing their heads over her studying 'Military Science' and 'Hopology'. When the time came, she'd tell them, and they'd have to deal with it. Now though, was _not_ that time.

She got up with a huff, and threw on the closest gown to her. With a quick glance in the mirror above her vanity, she hopped out of her room. 'Time for more studying,' she grinned.

* * *

Strolling into the library, Judy made her way to the back of the room, making sure of course, that her mother hadn't seen her come in here. Once she reached her corner, she grabbed the book from it's hiding space behind a shelf, and sat herself down on the ground. Hopefully if her mother _did_ come in looking for her, she wouldn't be able to see Judy from the far end of the room. With a contented sigh, she began reading at the part she had bookmarked the last time she was here. Her mind though, was not focused in the slightest, and no matter how many times Judy read the lines, they just didn't seem to be sinking in. No, her mind was on a certain fox. The only one who knew anything about her secret learning experience.

The way he made her feel, should have been illegal, and it frustrated her to no end. Why did it have to be him? Her sister's husband no less! No matter how many times she had to _remind_ herself, Judy couldn't help it. She was falling for him.

He listened to her, respected her passions, wasn't afraid to tease and talk back to her, spar with her when no one else would. He respected that she wasn't just a princess, or a girl, but her own person.

"Found you."

Aaand he was incidentally standing right in front of her. How in the world hadn't she noticed him come in and walk right up to her? Judy looked up and gave him a quick glare.

"Ouch Carrots, that stings," he teased, feigning hurt.

"I don't know how many times I have to inform you _not_ to call me that," she threatened, slamming her book shut in frustration. So much for peace and quiet. "Do you need something?"

Nick hummed in response. "Well I won't lie princess, but I could use a hug" he teased. Judy huffed, a blush spread across her face.

"I do believe that's quite enough out of you," she spoke, lifting herself up.

"Whoa there Princess, where are you going?" he said frantic, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Away from you. I'm trying to study in peace."

"What is it you're studying? Maybe I can be of assistance," he offered. Nick did _not_ want her running off again. It was hard enough finding her in the first place in a castle full of bunnies. Judy paused with wide eyes, studying the fox. She couldn't.. this would not be good for her! She couldn't even control her face not turning bright red.

"You don't want to help me.." she mumbled. He'd probably just annoy her further, and tease her. Perhaps it was a plot to get her to be unable to focus on her studies, which would in turn, affect her future. She didn't want that.

"I promise I won't be annoying" Nick replied, full of sincerity. He watched the bunny consider his proposal, her nose twitching.

' _Well now, that is adorable.'_

"Fine," she mumbled, defeated. "But one comment about anything not regarding the book's contents, and I leave."

The fox crossed his heart, and smiled cockily. "You have my word."

* * *

"No you're wrong!"

"Judith, I've been doing this for years because I've had to, do you really think you know better than me?"

The rabbit's jaw dropped. "Are you implying that just because I'm a princess, I don't know more about the foundations of an enemy castle than you?" she argued, appalled. "Need I remind you, who came up with the idea my father is going through with?"

Nick's ears fell on the back of his and he frowned slightly. ' _Oh she's got you there Nicky.'_

"That isn't what I was implying Princess, but stating I'm wrong without giving me a chance to explain myself, is hardly fair" he argued back, matter of factually.

Judy huffed and folded her arms. She wasn't going to lie either, sitting on the hard floor was starting to get uncomfortable, only adding to her frustration. The price she had to pay for being a fool and letting him be here with her. "Fine," she mumbled. "Go ahead."

Nick smiled triumphantly and gave her a nod. ' _Gods, you are falling hard for this girl._ '

"The reason why I said it wouldn't fully work is because you're not using enough force."

Judy slumped looking confused. "Not enough? You'd be using a cannon for heavens sake!"

"Ah, but you'd just be focusing on one area of attack." he pointed out.

"Huh?"

"A good way to be successful in an attack is to have backup that the enemy isn't aware of. While you have them focused on your front attack with your soldiers and that cannon of yours, you have forces going in from another side. A surprise attack, if you will" he explained, watching the bunny listen with intent and awe. Her eyes were wide, and it gave Nick the opportunity to stare at her amethyst orbs further.

 _'I think I've found my new favourite colour..'_

 _'Shut up Nicky, you're turning into a sap.'_

"Wow.. that actually makes so much sense," she said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. He was thankful his blush was hidden beneath his red fur, and smirked, masking his near fluster.

"Of course it makes sense. They don't call me handsome _and_ smart for nothing" he teased, resting his chin on his paw. Judy let out a giggle.

"Sure. Who tells you that, your mother?" Nick chuckled at her comeback.

"Ouch, way to hurt my ego Carrots."

"I'm sure you have enough of that _ego_ to sacrifice a bit," she teased back.

* * *

The two continued on with the book, bickering about different things they came to disagree upon in it, and fighting about who was right or not. Nick won the majority, but he had to admit he was surprised she could pull her weight on knowing things not many mammals did not. After a while, he let out a quick yawn, and Judy looked up only now noticing the sun dipping in the sky.

They'd been in the library all day? And her mother hadn't found them? _'Very peculiar'_ she thought confused.

"Well, I'm famished, are you?" Nick announced, stretching. Judy gasped in surprise. "The dinner! What time is it?"

"Time for you to get into this fox's den" he jested with half lidded eyes, earning him a punch on his forearm. He yelped in surprise and held the wound.

"You're disgusting. I have to go" she grimaced, rushing to get to her feet.

"I'll see you at the dinner table" he smirked, still sitting on the floor. Judy groaned in frustration.

"Oh no, I forgot you were attending. Wonderful," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Don't do anything stupid."

As Judy began walking out of the library to get ready, she barely caught his remark, but when her hearing picked it up and processed what it was he had said, she slapped a hand down her face.

"Don't count on it Princess."

* * *

As she made her way down the spiral staircase of the east wing, her nerves returned. Judy was not looking forward to the dinner. Not only were her parents and her supposed future husband there, but her sister and Nicholas had decided to join in as well. On request of Lilith of course. She had personally decided she'd be there for Judy as a form of support. As much as Judy appreciated her sister's efforts, the thought of the Prince being there too, just made her feel even more uneasy. Especially considering he was not going to hold back on comments tonight.

Opening the door for the princess, the servants bowed their heads as Judy entered the Grand Dining Hall. Upon entering, she instantly noticed she was being made to sit between her father, which she had no problem with, and.. Nicholas. Now that, she had a problem with. Panicking, she wondered if there was enough time to retreat back to her quarters but before she could change her mind and turn away, her mother spoke up, ensuring that she stayed put.

"Judith! I'm so thankful you could make it dear!" her mother smiled, gesturing her daughter to take a seat opposite her. Hesitantly, Judy made her way over, and seated herself between the two royals, paws on her knees. Glancing to her right, she caught Nick's glance back, and she blushed as he low-key smirked.

"Judith," her mother started, causing Judy to snap her head back toward the Queen, only now noticing the buck sitting to her left. "I'd like to introduce Jack. He's from the Savage family, you know which one, right dear?" she said. Oh boy, did she know.

The Savages had been the ones to help during the Great war between the Burrows and the Imperials, decades ago. She wondered how much persuading it had taken her mother to get them to agree to this, considering her family was the very one to even join ties with the enemy. She imagined she couldn't have been _that_ easy to boast about, to make the buck be eager to meet her by his own accord. As she looked toward him, he stood and bowed with a curt smile.

"My Princess, it is such an honour to finally meet you," he greeted, looking back up at her.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine" she lied, ears perking at the sound of snickering coming from beside her. Trying her best to shut him up, she kicked his shin from below the table.

"Be quiet" she threatened, through gritted teeth.

"I've heard much about you Princess" Jack continued, urging her to open up.

"Please, just Judith is fine," she assured. "And good things I hope?"

"Should I be worried that there might be bad?" he jested, earning a chuckle out of her father.

"Oh I should think so," she heard Nick say under his breath. She groaned, but masked her annoyance with a smile.

"You need not worry my Prince. I assure my parents raised me well," she said, directing her compliment toward her mother. Her mother smiled back at her, knowing full well her daughter was just trying to get on her good side.

"Did they teach you that foxes are the way to go too?" Nick whispered. He winced with a small grin, as she kicked him again. "Shut up" Judy hissed.

"Ah, that is good to hear Judith. Please, your mother mentioned you got into a bit of a muddle the other day. You have an interest for riding?" he questioned, seating himself back down now that introductions had passed.

"Ah yes, I rather enjoy getting out of the castle" she replied. "Do you ride too?" Jack smiled in response. "Yes as a matter of fact I do!"

The two continued on as her mother let out a sigh of relief and turned to her husband with a smile. _'I think we've found one,'_ she mouthed. He nodded back, and looked to his right in time to notice the servants bringing in their meals. Now that food had been served, Judy grew relieved at having a distraction, and began picking at her food.

"Tell us more about yourself Jack, please" her mother gestured. As the buck began to tell the guests at the table his somewhat sorrowful tale of his youth, the fox beside her moved his paw under the table, to rest atop hers. After a second, she recovered from her stunned reaction, and pulled away her paw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered furiously, albeit trying to keep a straight face and pretend to listen to what Jack was saying.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come now, give me back your paw," he teased under his breath, grabbing it back in his grasp.

"Your _wife_ is sitting right next to you, you fool!" she argued, attempting to pull back her paw.

"Judith?" Upon hearing her name, Judy whipped her head to face her mother. "Yes mother?" she hummed.

"What do you think about that?" she asked her, clearly realising her daughter had not been listening. Judy panicked a little. What did she think about what? Was there a question being suddenly aimed at her? Or maybe it had been some story Jack had told.

 _'Better safe than sorry.'_

"Oh yes, a wonderful story indeed!" she complimented. With the way the room went deadly silent, with the exception of cutlery clanging down on plates, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be safe. Judy couldn't help but swallow nervously, cursing in her head. _'I'm done for. This is how it ends for me.'_

"Well.. that's awfully sadistic of you princess.." Jack grimaced, looking horrified. "I don't think this is going to work your Majesty, excuse me." The Queen got up and tried earnestly to get him to stay. "Please, just wait a moment!"

"I'm awfully sorry, but I don't think I can deal with that" he replied. Bowing to the remaining guests at the table, he left as quick as he came, leaving everyone to direct their stares at Judy. She sunk in her seat.

"Well done Carrots," Nicholas jested quietly. "You seemed to really enjoy the story of his father's _death_."

She could swear she wanted to strangle him, and out of everything, THAT had to be the conversation they were having. ' _My luck.'_

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't realize what he was saying.. I just thought I'd be polite and-"

"How on earth could you have been distracted Judith?" her mother yelled. "Out of all the things you've been doing lately, this really takes the cake, by far." Suddenly, Judy remembered why she had been distracted in the first place, and tugged her paw away, kicking him under the table in the process.

"Mother, I apologize, really-"

"Leave" Bonnie demanded harshly. Judith found her ears droop once again, as she took a stand, her mouth dry.

"Yes mother" she managed, making her way out of the room, the door shutting behind her. Seconds later, Nick placed his cutlery down.

"Please excuse me your Majesties, I really must use the washroom," he announced to both the King, Queen and his wife.

"Of course Nicholas, please take your time," Stu spoke up.

"Yes, we apologize profoundly for the show my daughter just put on," the queen added.

"Oh it's no trouble," he assured with a wave, he too making his way out of the Dining hall to chase down the bunny. Spotting her just at the end of the hallway, he picked up his pace to stride up beside her.

"What do you want now?" she mumbled, not daring to look at him.

"Are you alright princess?" he questioned curiously, feeling partly responsible. Judy turned to face him.

"Of course I'm not! You made me look a fool and my mother is furious with me!" she yelled.

"To be fair, you did that all on your lonesome Carrots," he teased. Before she could think twice, Judy grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her height. The smirk he held made her more infuriated, and she pushed him further against the stone wall.

"I told you to stop calling me that," she warned, staring him down.

"Well well, there is a feisty side to the quiet bunny" he said playfully, hands raised as a sign of surrender. Judy blushed, letting go, but staying where she was, against him. Nick didn't raise himself up. "Admit it, you like being teased."

"N.. no!" she stuttered, flushing red. "You're just insufferable" she said, looking down. A warm paw rested upon her cheek, and her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her to look at him.

"You bunnies are very emotional I've gathered."

Judy felt stupid, especially because she couldn't find it in her to control herself better. She struggled to find her voice, feeling the warmth of his body on hers, and his emerald eyes shimmering.

"Why are you doing this.." she managed.

"I believe I've already answered that question princess," he whispered in reply, lessening the space between them.

"You have to stop," she whispered back, feeling hot. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, still keeping his distance close. "How so?"

Judy flushed, and with half lidded eyes and expectancy, she whispered, "Because you're going to make me fall for you.."

Grabbing onto her shoulders, Nick pulled the bunny into him further, and crushed his lips against hers. Try as she might, Judy could not stop herself from succumbing to his sudden affection. Although she didn't quite admit to her strange feelings, it did not impede his advances, and she had to wonder why he was so interested in her to begin with.

Why _was_ he so interested in her?

She was reckless, did things without second guessing herself, and she almost always got into some kind of trouble. Judy found it difficult to figure out what it could be that made the fox feel attracted to her. A bunny no less.

As the kiss grew more passionate, she found his stomach with her paws, and gripped his shirt, her heart almost beating out of her chest. A sound of a door shutting startled the pair apart. Judy jumped away from him, her entire face bright red and her breath laboured. Looking down, they both realized nobody was actually coming their way, and proceeded to look back at each other.

"Well well, I must say Carrots, that was not what I was expecting," he quipped, also quite short of breath, as he soothed down his fur.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" she questioned, still regaining her composure.

"It's growing on me, I'll be honest" he jested. Judy sighed, slapping a paw to her forehead.

"We really need to stop doing this.. that could have been Lilith. Or worse, my mother." Nick hummed in response. "But it wasn't" he pointed out. "And I don't believe I want to stop. It's quite exhilarating, don't you think Princess?" Groaning, Judy turned to make her way back to her quarters.

"May I join you later Judith?"

Stopping in her tracks, she found herself wincing. "Actually, you know what? I do think that nickname is growing on me too," she admitted. She found, the way he said her name, didn't really fit him anymore. Judy resumed her pace, only just missing his smirk. "So is that a yes?"

Before turning the corner of the hallway, she glanced back, her eyes meeting his shyly, and gave him a quick nod in agreement, before fleeing in embarrassment. Now out of view, Nick was left standing alone, before he reluctantly started making his way back to the dining room. All the tod wanted to do in that moment, was bolt straight to Judy's room.

 _'All in due time Nicky,'_ he thought, calming himself.

This was going to be a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the evening went by in silence, as the four finally finished eating. Nick stood, having his wife mimic his actions.

"Will you be retiring to your rooms?" asked the Queen, standing up also as the servants worked to clear the table.

"I am fairly exhausted your Majesty" Nick nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry that didn't quite go as planned mother." Bonnie turned her head to face her daughter. "Yes well, I shall be having words with her come morning," she spoke harshly, "But for now please do not worry, and sleep well."

Bowing curtly, Lilith started making her way out of the dining room, Nicholas not far behind. Once out, she turned to face him.

"Well, goodnight my prince."

"Goodnight Lilith," he muttered in reply, noticing how fidgety she suddenly seemed. Before he could think much of it, Lilith turned and ran off in the opposite direction of where the rooms were. Nick stood, a look of surprise adorning his features, and could only guess she was running off to meet with her mate.

'Nothing you can prove Nicky' he thought, while turning to make his way to Judy's quarters. 'Not like you're being any better.' After a little walk through the halls, he finally made it to the familiar wooden door, and held up his hand to knock.

* * *

'What in the world was I thinking?' Judy thought, furious with herself as she paced back and forth. A knock sounded, interrupting her thoughts.

'Okay Judy,' she soothed herself, 'Just tell him you weren't thinking straight and let him be on his way.' Another knock came, causing her ears to perk and her breathing to increase.

"Carrots?" she heard the Prince whisper. Judy walked over to her door, and unlocked, opening it to reveal his charming muzzle. "What took you so long?" he teased, allowing himself to enter quickly, as she shut the door behind him. She didn't know where to even _begin_ explaining if someone saw him coming to her room like this. Even more of a good reason, why this was not a good idea.

"Listen Nicholas... this clearly wasn't the best course of action. I've been restless lately, and I wasn't thinking straight and-'

"You're adorable when you're flustered," Nick teased, closing the space between them. He held her cheek with his paw and gazed into her amethyst eyes, searching for her affection.

"Please Nicholas, we cannot be doing this.." she mumbled, looking down and biting her lip. Judy couldn't find it in her to push him away and she cursed her annoying feelings for resorting her to act like this.

"I don't believe anyone has any inkling of what is going on between us," he assured, stroking her fur with his thumb. Holding on to his hand with her own, Judy squeezed it in response.

"It doesn't make it anymore right." Nick frowned, and dropped his hand.

"Why deny your feelings, Judith?" he questioned, "Admit it, you _like_ what's happening."

"But my sister-".

"Is more interested in being with her mate than she is getting along with me," he interrupted, agitated.

"N..no.. Lilith wouldn't do that! She's trying!" Judy stammered.

"Clearly not hard enough," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Besides," he motioned to cup her cheek once more, "I have feelings for _you_."

Judy blushed, and looked down again, for Nick to have her look back up at him. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest at his blatant confession. "And I know you do for me too." Judy bit her lip.

"What's so special about me anyway?" she inquired, losing patience. Judy needed him to get him out of here. Fast. She did _not_ want to be doing something stupid, and at the moment, she was getting close to pushing it. However, what she did not expect, was for him to answer her with a legitimate answer, and not a teasing one.

"Other than the fact that you're an intelligent, beautiful bun?" he quipped, smirking at the bewildered expression looking up at him wordlessly. "You're.. how can I put this? You're different. You aren't like any vixen.. _girl_ I've ever encountered before. You're interesting, intriguing even. You like to get your hands dirty, you fight for what you believe in, and I keep finding myself admiring those traits of yours."

Nick paused in thought. "Oh, and did I mention you have the most dazzling eyes. Hard to keep my priorities in check when I find myself getting lost in-"

Judy crushed her lips onto his, hungry for something she didn't fully understand. She cursed herself for not being able to control herself, but honestly, she found she didn't care in that moment, nor did she care about any of the consequences this was _definitely_ going to have. Never had anyone spoken about her in such a way that made her feel so..

Hot.

Nick's paw found its way behind her head, and he gripped her tighter, craving more of the affection she was throwing at him. He kissed her back with such intensity, Judy thought she was going to faint. Her arms moved their way onto his chest, and brought up her left paw to rest on his cheek, tiptoeing in the process.

The fox's breathing became somewhat ragged, as he grew hungrier for her, resulting in Judy growing hotter at the change of his demeanor. Judy felt guilty, even though she was thoroughly enjoying every second of the prince's affection, and the guilt grew more and more, making her pull away with half lidded eyes. She stared at the emerald eyes looking back at her in question, panting slowly.

"Nicholas, we mustn't.." she whispered leaning into him, gripping onto his shirt, her legs feeling weak.

"Stop fighting this Princess," he whispered back, stroking her cheek. "You want this as much as I do." Nick rested his forehead on hers, and leaned down further, kissing her again.

Judy found him intoxicating, as his tongue flicked her lips, begging to be let further in, and she complied with earnest. She ran her tongue over his sharp fangs, the strange sensation enticing her even more. Her thoughts were clouded over, and she was unable to think rationally about what was happening.

Nick began pulling her to her bed, and laid the rabbit down on her back, without breaking away from her contact. Moving down from her lips, he directed his muzzle into the crook of her neck, nipping it sensually, earning him sweet moans. Her panting increased, her stomach was doing flips, Judy was completely lost in the thrilling sensation. Nick suddenly felt her buck up into him with her hips, and he gripped onto them in response. Grinning, he pulled himself up to face her, his cocky grin returning.

"Wh..what is it?" Judy stammered, trying to control her breathing and steady her heart which was all but calm.

"Quite eager I see princess," he quipped, pushing down onto her albeit trying his best not to crush her under his weight. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, her face flushed and her ears burned, and in that moment, Judy panicked.

"Oh gosh Nick, what in the world are we doing?" she gasped, attempting to wiggle out from under his grip, to no avail.

"Why I do believe we're enjoying ourselves," Nick teased, giving her light pecks as he spoke. She covered her face with her paws, not wanting to admit she _was_ enjoying herself, as he kissed her on her lips once more.

Maybe enjoying herself a little _too_ much.

* * *

No words were said, as they lay staring at each other, the fire in their eyes slowly calming, yet still vaguely present. Then to Nick's surprise, she absentmindedly chinned the top of his head, and the action caused him to roll off of her. Still panting, and holding onto the bunny loosely, he smirked.

"You've made it quite a goal to get me to smell like you," he teased.

Her face flushed red. "Well _you_ were the one down in my most sensitive spot, you dumb fox."

Nick hummed in response. "Worth it."

"You can shower if you like.. I have some rabbit shampoo you can use, that'll get rid of the scent," Judy offered, sheepishly.

Nick moved to cuddle into her, and she responded by relaxing her head into his fluffy chest.

"I think I'd like to keep smelling this scent for a little longer.." he muttered, shutting his eyes. Silence followed and the pair's breathing slowed and synced with one another's'.

"I feel awful."

Nick looked down at the bunny in his arms, but couldn't quite make out her expression, due to her having buried deeper into his chest. "Judy.."

"I've let my sister down Nick.. I went behind her back and.. I've betrayed her," she sobbed, gripping his fur tighter. Nick stroked her ears, in an effort to calm Judy down.

"No you haven't.. you can't help what you're feeling.. what _we're_ feeling" he soothed.

The bunny calmed in his embrace, enjoying how good his comforting made her feel. "But still-"

"No 'buts' Carrots," he interrupted. "Just relax and rest, I insist." Squeezing him, Judy nodded slowly.

"Okay.."

A couple of minutes went by, and Judy's slowed breathing indicated that she had finally nodded off, leaving Nick alone to his thoughts. His smile faltered, and he glanced down at Judy. He had to admit, as much as he _really_ liked Judith, and his feelings for her were very much true, he felt horribly bad for the way he essentially had been treating her. He of course, had known that she reciprocated his affection, but to make her advance them like this, while still being married to her sister, ate away at him. He cursed his impatient needs. He needed to stop thinking, get some rest, and figure this all out later. Nick slowly, but surely, followed Judy into slumber.

'I'll fix things tomorrow..'

* * *

Judy stirred, grasping the object that was emanating warmth beside her, as she snuggled deeper into what she assumed was a pillow. Taking a deep breath, her eyes shot open, and her breathing started to increase.

This didn't _smell_ like a pillow..

"Nick..?" she mumbled, still groggy from her sleep. Everything that had happened last night suddenly replayed in her head the second her brain figured out this was a fox's scent.

This definitely wasn't a pillow.

A mumble came from above her head, and looking up Judy noticed two halfway open emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Princess," he smiled, followed up by a yawn. All Judy could do was stare in disbelief, her mouth slightly hanging open. She couldn't begin to comprehend was in the world she had been thinking the previous evening. Sitting up with a jolt, she struggled to find her words.

"Nick.. I.. we-" A paw snaked it's way to cradle her warm cheek.

"I know you're panicking, you've every right to Judy.. But I know you don't regret it.." he stated, raising an eyebrow. "You can't tell me that you do."

"But this is wrong.." she murmured. Judy pulled herself up from his embrace, only now realised quite how naked she was. She failed to remember how she had gotten undressed in the first place. It wasn't as if they went _that_ far. Without having to be told otherwise, Nick averted his gaze, as to give Judy her privacy. Even if he didn't think she particularly needed it, considering the intimacy shared between them, a voice in his head told him that was regardless.

"You should hurry.." she started, retrieving a new dress from her small wardrobe. "You probably have further things to discuss about the upcoming battle." Nick's smile faltered.

'There goes my morning.'

"Judith.." he cleared his throat, "Don't you want to discuss.. this?" he motioned between them, while sitting up on the edge of the bed. She looked over, a slight scowl on her face.

"There is nothing to discuss" she replied coldly, Nick wincing slightly at her words.

"I don't believe I'm following," he said, trying to reason.

"Nicholas this was a mistake," she sighed, looking down. "You're married, this.. this shouldn't have ever happened."

Nick stood and approached the bunny, kneeling down to face her. "It may have been for you, which I must admit hurts deeply, but it meant more than just _nothing_ to me Princess," he uttered seriously, taking her paw in his own. She lifted her head up and bit her lip.

"I can assure that it did mean something for me Nicholas.." she whispered, earning her a look of hope from the fox in front of her. "But that doesn't make this anymore right. It's just not meant to be."

Nick frowned. "It's only impossible if you believe it to be," he assured. "I don't want to be married to Lilith any longer." Nick stood up and just missed the look Judy's face adorned.

"What?" she muttered, eyes wide.

Nick strolled toward the door and began smoothing down his fur to look decent until he reached his quarter.

"W..wait! Nick you can't do that!" she choked, frantically following him.

"But of course I can Judith. I can't be wed to someone I don't love," he responded. "I was wrong in thinking I could do it."

Judy shook her head, completely in panic. "But what about the partnership? This is going to be all my fault!" she cried. Nick smirked causing Judy to lose it even more. "Why are you finding this funny? This isn't a joke Nicholas!" she yelled.

"Oh the partnership will be fine, but I daresay you'll be shy of the blame."

Judy paused in confusion. "What, how?"

"Why, I'll just marry you instead."

"NO!" she shouted angrily without missing a beat. Nick's ears dropped and he frowned once more. Now it was his turn to be confused. Wouldn't this have been the perfect solution?

"My whole family would be furious with me! Especially Lilith! Nick she's trying, if she were to find out.." she trailed off. "Not to mention how the Kingdom would take it! Why, it'll just look like you're trying to have you way with every royal child!"

Nick froze. 'Darn, hadn't thought of that.'

"Okay, maybe right now isn't the right time to propose it to the King and Queen.." he mumbled, defeated.

"Of course it's not. It never will be! In addition, you're going into battle in 2 days!" she reasoned, calming down a little. At least he was listening to reason now.

"Don't remind me. We don't even know _who_ we are going up against.. or what any of this is about," he drawled. Judy smiled softly, and gave Nick a quick embrace. Pulling away bashfully, she looked up at him. "For good luck."

"Oh so I _shouldn't_ get the wrong idea?" he jested, smirking. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Just before Judith reached for the doorknob, a knock came from behind the door, effectively having the bunny and fox jumping out of their fur.

"Judith? Is everything alright?"

Judy's eyes grew wide and turned toward Nick, her face pale. "Get in the wardrobe," she demanded in a hushed tone.

"What? I can't fit in your teeny tiny wardrobe," he argued, quietly, looking between her and said piece of furniture.

"Now," she hissed, pointing toward it.

"Judith, is someone in there?" the voice spoke louder.

"Everything's fine Lilith! You just caught me at an indecent time, I'll be right there!" Judy replied, still gesturing toward the piece of furniture for the fox to get into. With a defeated look, Nick trudged toward it and ducked himself inside it. Judy couldn't help but giggle at his obvious discomfort. She stopped herself, cleared her throat, and proceeded to open the door with a forced smile.

"What a lovely surprise Lilith! What brings you here?" Her sister frowned, and walked past Judy into her room.

"Father is fuming Judith," she said bluntly, getting right to the point. Judy lifted an eyebrow. Why did people only want her when her parents were in a bad mood? Confused was an understatement.

"Father's angry? Whatever is the matter?" she enquired.

"He's been looking for Prince Nicholas since the early hours of this morning," she started, causing Judy's heart to beat faster in panic. "You haven't happened to see him have you?"

As nervous as Judy was, and how _hard_ it had been for her in that moment, to not shift her eyes at the wardrobe, she kept a straight face, albeit faking confusion. "I'm afraid I haven't even left my quarters Lilith," she assured. Lilith's hopeful gaze fell, and she shifted toward the door.

"Well, if you see him, let him know we've been looking for him," Lilith informed, opening the door. "And I've no idea what you have been doing in here, but it rather.. smells," Lilith pointed out, and Judy froze. She had completely forgotten about the musky scent after last night. She was actually shocked that Lilith didn't smell it on _her_. "Open a window would you?" she said, walking out and shutting the door. Judy brought her paws up to her face in embarrassment.

"How humiliating," she muttered as she heard Nick climb out of the wardrobe. He gave her an apologetic look and she could only nod in response. Judy didn't even get the chance to ask her sister what _really_ happened to cause all this fuss.

"I should probably shower first.." he blurted out, and she pointed toward the bathroom connection to her main bedroom.

"Shampoo is on the left. Oh Nick, please hurry. Something horrible must have happened," she pleaded. Nick nodded and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Not a moment later, as she sat down on her bed exasperated, the fox popped his head out around the door.

"Want to join?" he smirked.

She'd never thrown anything so fast in her life, he'd barely managed to dodge the clock that had previously been standing upon her bedside table.

'Feisty.'

* * *

"At least you smell better."

Nick feigned hurt, and held his paw upon his chest.

"You wound my Carrots. I'll have you know I quite enjoyed your scent all over me," he teased, earning him a punch to the gut.

"Shut up," she scowled, but calmed herself. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon I hope?" he smiled, hopeful.

"We'll see," she smiled back. Before Judy could protest, he leant down and pecked her cheek.

"Till next time Princess," he bowed, bidding farewell, and getting the door shut behind him. Nick chuckled, but adjusted himself to continue on to the King's quarters.

Upon entering, he quickly wished he hadn't gotten on the King's bad side.

"Where in the world have you been?" Stu shouted, walking up to the fox.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I had matters to attend to-"

"Yes well, we have more important thing to be worrying about!" the King interrupted.

Nick grimaced. " I understand my King, but at the time I hadn't been aware, nor was I informed that you had wanted to speak to me," he replied calmly, which surprised him, because Nick was anything but calm.

The King slowly calmed down himself, and cleared his throat, realising he shouldn't have been throwing the blame. "Yes well, pardon my outburst. If you'll follow me?" he gestured, beginning to walk with Nicholas by his side.

"What _is_ this about Sire?" Nick inquired. Surely it had to be something of grave importance to create such a stir.

"We've just been informed that the enemy has crossed our border."

Nick's eyes shot open, wide in shock. Okay, that was something to be worried about. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes I'm afraid I was just as shocked. They're arriving a day early, which is rather inconvenient and unsettling for us," the King continued sadly. "We must inform our people."

"But Sire, that would cause havoc!" Nick protested. "Surely we should wait until we physically prepare to go out onto the battlefield, to inform the public to stay indoors?"

"Hmm, perhaps you're right," the King thought in slight panic. "Very well, we'll do as you say. My soldiers are ready to go into battle, I can only hope you are as well?"

Nick smiled in assurance. The last thing he wanted was for the King to start panicking and making rash decisions. "I can assure, I will be right by your side my King."

Stu smiled, and nodded. "All is good then. We set out tomorrow at dawn. I expect to see you, along with my guard in the armoury an hour prior to prepare," the King said, turning fully to face his step son.

"Yes your Majesty, I'll make certain of it." Nick replied. The King smiled, and grabbed Nick's oversized paw, giving it a good shake.

"Thank you Nicholas. I shall see you then," he beamed, walking ahead, leaving Nick standing behind. Before Nick could turn away to continue to his room, he lifted up his head in realisation, and began sprinting toward the King, cursing himself.

"Wait, your Majesty!" he called out, stopping the King in his tracks, and causing the old bunny to turn his head. "What is it my boy?"

Nick stopped in front of him, straightening out his composure, and cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but it seemed to have slipped my mind," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Have we gotten word of who is declaring this war?" Stu frowned and his sudden reaction caused Nick's stomach to turn.

"Ah yes, we were informed this morning of that too.." the King sighed. "It seems the Duke isn't very happy with the fact we've partnered with your kind."

Nick stood, mouth ajar. "The hare family?"

"I'm afraid so. He believes what we are doing is.." the King trailed off, a slight discomfort upon his face, ".. sick."

The Prince winced, but slowly came to realise why the hare had come to that conclusion. "Well, I do in a way understand, it is unnatural after all," Nick started, earning him a quick glare from the King, "But!" he continued, "That obviously does not excuse this outrageous behaviour!"

"No, I don't believe it does," the King turned once more. "Be assured, the Duke will realise he's making a very careless decision."

"I couldn't agree more with you, your Majesty."

"Good day Nicholas."

Nick nodded in response and watched the bunny King leave the hall. The smile he wore fell, and his shoulders slumped forward. As much as he knew that telling the Princess of this would ultimately be going against his word, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Yet this time, it seemed the topic of the conversation was slightly worse. He knew for a fact that Judy was _not_ going to like this, and he had the feeling that she'd insist on helping, further getting him into trouble. Nick still couldn't get over how passionate and driven that bunny was, he really did love that about her.

"Nicholas?" a voice called out from behind him. 'Judy?' he thought, but couldn't seem to find the words to say her name out loud. Nick turned, and found himself staring at Lilith. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't said it out loud, that really wouldn't have looked good.

"Ah, my Princess," he greeted politely, hiding his disappointment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The bunny smiled up at him, and rubbed her arm in a way that made Nick nervous. Why was _she_ so nervous? "Well, my Prince, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for a walk in the gardens?" she asked. "It's such a beautiful day."

Nick's first thought, was how dumbstruck he probably looked in that moment and cursed himself. Having Judy in his mind really wasn't helping matters, and he felt he'd mess up and reveal the feelings he harboured for her. He quickly came to his senses and merely nodded.

"Oh wonderful! Shall I lead the way?" she offered, turning to her side, while still maintaining her eye contact. Lilith assumed he probably hadn't even visited the palace gardens since he'd initially arrived at the castle. She was relieved to notice her assumption had been correct.

"If you please, my Princess. I'm afraid I've yet to go outside this castle, what with all the matters that keep arising," he admitted, flushing. He hadn't realised he'd been cooped up this long, with all the deadlines of travelling Royals, and the sudden ' _visit'_ that was arriving in less than 24 hours. He supposed Lilith hadn't had much free time either, and suddenly realised, to his discomfort, Judith had been right. Her sister _was_ trying.

"Well then, if you'd follow me?" she giggled, hopping ahead, albeit still staying close to the fox.

'Well this is going to be awkward.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you all for your reviews, I really do appreciate them!**

 **Just to make things a little clear they didn't _sleep_ together, but they did get intimate, if that makes some sense.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith hadn't been kidding. The second the couple strolled out, the sun wasted no time in beating down on them with its warm rays. As they walked along the path, Nick noticed all sorts of flowers; daffodils, roses, lilies, daisies, and flowers he didn't even know names of. Passing the small pond, he even noticed water lilies, floating in the crystal clear water. Weren't those rare?

"Something caught your eye my Prince?" the Princess asked from beside him. As he turned his head to face her, he caught her gaze and he found it wasn't hard to miss the smile she adorned. Nick wasn't going to deny that Lilith wasn't pretty. The trait must run in the family, but he also realised that her 'smile' was very much put on. He'd press for more information as to why later.

"Just noticing the water lilies. It's been a fair while since I've come across them," he admitted, turning away to further study the white plants.

"Oh that would be father's doing. He has a passion for nature, and he's been making it a goal to have every single flower in his gardens," she giggled. Lilith guessed it wasn't very common, to be this engrossed with flowers, and she was rather grateful her father was a peaceful King.

"Ah I see. I didn't know he had a green thumb," Nick chimed in.

"Yes well, he likes to put more effort into more peaceful and calm hobbies rather than ones out of anger. He finds it very therapeutic."

"I see," Nick muttered. Again, silence filled the air, save for the few birds tweeting from the trees, and Nick honestly never felt so awkward. He considered coming clean there and then, and informing Lilith he didn't want to continue on with this arrangement. As much as he _really_ wanted to be honest, he thought against it, keeping Judy in mind. No, he wouldn't get her into trouble because of his selfish thinking.

"Nicholas, I don't think I can do this any longer."

Upon hearing her from beside him, he whipped his head round to face the Princess. Her expression she wore left him at a loss for words, her smile no longer visible on her pretty features.

"I'm really sorry. I've tried, tried so hard to develop feeling for you but.."

He blinked once.

Then he blinked twice, and shook his head in confusion, slowly sinking back into reality.

"Princess, I won't lie to you, but as much as I do wholeheartedly agree, we cannot just break it off," he reasoned. Nick had a surge of relief flow through him, but immediately halted, as he thought of how Judy would take this. Surely she'd just believe it was him who ran his mouth, and not her sister.

"I know," she simply stated. "Which is why I plan to leave."

Nick's eyes grew wide, not sure if he had heard her correctly. Noticing the deadpan look on her face when he turned toward it confirmed she was indeed being serious. "What?" he barked. "You can't do that!"

"I've no choice. Mother would never allow me to be with Danial, for I am with you," she said, not breaking strides in her steps.

"Your mate?" he muttered. Lilith paused, and lifted her head up in surprise. "You know?"

Nick tsked in annoyance. "Of course I do. I'm very aware of everything that has to do with me."

Lilith brought her gaze down to the ground in thought. "Huh.." she mumbled. "You've never said anything."

"I've never had a reason to bring it up. We have a duty Lilith," he reminded her, folding his arms as they continued their walk in the gardens.

"And I've given up caring about that duty Nicholas," she argued, seemingly frustrated. "This is what my mother wanted, _not_ me. She could have picked Judith, but she didn't. That girl is allowed to enjoy her freedom."

"She'd at least have been open about it," he spat back. As soon as the words left his mouth, he cursed himself for letting it slip that he was close to Judy. This girl though, was incredibly irritating him, and Nick had to wonder how in the _world_ a bun like Judy was related to her.

"Ha," she laughed out loud. "That's funny. You clearly don't know my sister."

Nick decided to just go along and dig the hole he'd started digging, deeper. "Oh but I do. Her hospitality has been much appreciated, especially considering I'm a fox. I understand you don't quite take to my species yourself."

Lilith paused, and grew curious. How had the fox become close to her sister? She'd rarely ever seen the two together, and when she had, they were at each other's throats with snide remarks and banter. "Oh? How so? When have you had the change to get along with Judy?"

Nick was _so_ close to retorting back, knowing full well he'd enjoy the look on her face if he did so, but held his tongue. No, that would _not_ do Judy any good in the long run. He decided to just, attempt at least, calm down the conversation. What he should have been doing was trying to find out what Lilith was planning to do, not further aggravate her.

"We saw each other every now and then around the Palace. I'm sure you had been accompanying me some of those times. Aside from that Princess, I do believe this conversation has gotten out of hand," he replied. Lilith eyed him suspiciously, but decided to just let it slide for now.

"Very well. I can only hope you won't mention what I told you to the King and Queen," she said, frowning. Nick simply nodded.

"You have my word. Although I must admit, I'll have to tell them eventually." Nick took a slight step back at the glare the Princess shot him the minute his words left him. 'Good gods, it's worse than Judy's.'

"Well it better be _after_ I've left," she concluded, before walking ahead of him. "Thank you for accompanying me on the walk Nicholas."

Nick stopped in his steps, and stared after the retreating Princess. 'What the hell am I going to do?' The first thing he considered was telling Judy, but knowing her, she'd worry so much that she'd go to her father, and the King would most likely turn to his wife, and long story short, Nick would probably get murdered by the Princess. Scratch that plan.

He knew deep down that eventually he would end up letting it slip when with Judy, but for now, he decided to keep it to himself. Maybe he should talk to Danial, make Lilith reconsider. He could talk to the Queen personally and break it off himself, save the whole ordeal ever happening if the Queen found out her daughter ran away. Of course Nick _had_ originally planned to maybe get Lilith and Danial together, so he in turn could be with Judy instead. Everyone would be content. But then of course Judy had to put it in his head that that plan seemed as if he was getting around in the palace.

He groaned in exasperation. 'This is going to be the death of me,' he thought with a wince. Looking around, he realised maybe being in the beautiful and _quiet_ garden wasn't doing him any good. Too much thinking happened when it was quiet. 'At least it's a nice day.'

He'd have to figure out something soon. Who knew when Lilith planned to leave?

* * *

Judy was going to find out what had worked up her father so much, if it was the last thing she'd do. Why in the world had he been tearing the castle apart looking for Nick. She could only assume something terrible must have happened. What had the fox done? Her sister made it seem that her father was so angry, and he never got angry, for he was a rather peaceful King. What could have possibly-

Judy stopped in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat. 'Oh no..'

Surely he didn't find out about her and Nick? What if he got word of what they did? Judy shook her head. No, Lilith would have known when she came looking for him. But then why come to her room looking for the Prince unless..

'Oh god, she knows,' she thought with a whimper. 'They all know!'

Judy regained her composure and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to panic. Yes maybe she _was_ getting herself worked up over nothing. She'd just have to find the King and ask what was the matter to find out, and so, she quickened her pace to his quarter.

* * *

Okay so maybe she hadn't thought it through when she _assumed_ he'd be in his room. She had no reason to think otherwise. After finding herself asking a few servants around the castle if they'd seen the King, she finally stepped into the armory, noticing her father studying some sort of document. Why he was in the armory though, made Judy feel uneasy. Something bad was happening, she could sense it.

"Hello father," she greeted sweetly, hopping over to him. Her greeting caught his attention, and the King smiled humbly, replacing the grave expression he once held.

"Ah Judith! What brings you here my dear?" he greeted back, putting aside the document. The young bunny bounced onto him and locked him into a hug. She knew how much her father liked affection from all his children, and she'd be using it this time to her advantage.

"I heard of some commotion early this morning and fell curious," she admitted straight away. She found there was no point in dragging it out, realising that she should probably get to work on getting it out of him from now.

Her father frowned, but quickly hid it with a smile. "Now Jude, there are matters that don't need your concern." Judy let go and brought her paws together.

"Oh father please! I promise I won't say a word to anyone about it! I'll keep it to myself!" she pleased. The King's smile faltered and he sighed, turning away from his daughter, causing her ears to droop slightly. Was her father so against what she loved to do, that he had to keep this to himself?

"Why must you be so persistent?" he chuckled, and Judy felt relief flood her body.

"Because not being persistent is boring," she replied, holding her tongue on the rest of what she was to say. It hadn't stopped her from running it through her head though. 'It also gets me what I want.'

"Fine, but you must keep you word. For the moment nobody must know about this," he warned. "I haven't even told your mother yet."

Judy suddenly grew giddy, and couldn't stop the ridiculous grin showing up on her face.

"Yes, absolutely, definitely father! I promise!"

Her father smiled warmly at her. "Well where to start then? I believe I heard you were there also when Nicholas heard of a bang."

"Actually, it's what startled my horse, but yes I heard it, and I know what it had been," she corrected, with a smile.

"Ah I see. I guess that cuts half the story down. What I know you don't know is we're acting upon it," he started, not taking into account that Judy didn't seem fazed. In fact, this made Judy feel awfully nervous. Of course, this was because she _did_ already know, she just couldn't let her father know that she did, otherwise it would mean trouble for Nick and herself, and not just because he ran his mouth to her. The first thing father would think, is why Nick would have chosen to tell _her_ in general.

"Oh? How so father? What exactly is happening?" she inquired. Of course, the answer he gave her was one she already knew. It was her idea after all.

"Even so," he continued after explaining the plan _she_ had come up with. "None of that matters now, because we got word that the enemy group is a day away."

Judy froze. "What?" So they had been right! It _had_ been a warning shot, but didn't that mean they had another two days? Why had they arrived a day earlier than expected? "Surely that's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is Jude," he said, making use of the nickname he was fond of. "We're preparing for battle as we speak, and is the reason why I had been frantic this morning looking for the Prince."

Judy blinked and a thought went through her mind, one she felt she _needed_ to act upon. This was the moment she'd been working so hard for.

"Let me help," she decided, her chest puffed out, and chin held high. The King's jaw dropped.

"Don't be so idiotic Judy! You've gotten away with a lot of things with me, but that is just preposterous!" he yelled, appalled. Judy's ears fell behind her head. Her father _never_ got angry with her, and it just made her feel like he was going to act like her mother.

"But father I-"

"Absolutely no chance Judith" he said plainly, turning away. "There's no argument to be had. You are _not_ endangering yourself out there."

"I can do this father! I've been studying and-"

"You've been what?" he asked gravely, turning back with a deadpan look upon his face. "Studying what?"

"Military Science," she replied meekly. This was it. It was probably not the right time, but Judy felt she had no choice at this point. Although once her words were out, she regretted them the second she saw her father's eyes ablaze.

"You took my books? Judith why would you do that?" he shouted at her, and Judy all of a sudden felt sick. No, she was _not_ going to cry now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry father," she whimpered. "I'm just tired of being just a princess." Stu stared at his daughter sadly, albeit still being very much disappointed with her. "I'm miserable being able to do nothing."

"Oh Judy, you and I both know you're more than just a 'princess'," he assured, stepping toward her. "You have more ambition than anyone else.." Stu looked down at her, and she quickly put her arms around him in a hug. "I just can't let you go out there knowing so little. It's too dangerous."

Judy sighed, and gripped her father tighter. There was no way she could win this. Her father was normally a major push over with her, and was easy to convince, but he was not budging with this. "It's dangerous no matter who goes!" she mumbled. Okay, so she wasn't pleased with how this turned out. Judy thought at the very least, that her father would listen to reason, not lose it the second she confessed what she had been doing. How in the world was she supposed to tell her mother after _that_ reaction?

Stu frowned again, but as angry, no, disappointed he was, he also _did_ feel sorry for his daughter. He knew how much making a difference meant to her, but this.. this attack was something they had little information on. It was much too risky a battle to have Judy waltz into, especially with no prior experience.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made Judy, and I will _not_ be putting you on the line just because you think you're ready to help," he reasoned, letting go of his daughter. The look on her normally bright face broke his heart, but even that would not change his mind.  
Judy of course, didn't like his answer, but she sort of understood where he was coming from. He hadn't said she couldn't in general, but it was just _this_ specific battle that put her father on edge. It made her wonder, how much information they _did_ have on this enemy. Wait, who even was this enemy?

"I understand father," she mumbled. "Who is it that is declaring this war?"

Her father hesitated, giving Judy an uneasy feeling. It wasn't a good reaction, meaning the enemy wasn't someone they had not heard of before.

"The Duke of the North," her father said quietly. Now it was only himself, Nicholas, and his daughter that knew, and he hoped it would stay that way. Judy's ears drooped. The Duke? Of the Hare family? As far as Judy was aware, Jack's father was dead, she had learned that the hard way.  
'Didn't he say he was dead, or had it been a different hare family?' she pondered, grimacing in remembrance of that disaster of a dinner.

"But father, how is that possible? Jack hasn't gained possession of the crown yet" she inquired. There was also no reason for attack, the warning shot was sounded two days prior to Judy accidentally insulting Jack, so she was relieved to realise this was not because of her carelessness. The shot was also heard when he was probably beginning to make his journey to her family's kingdom, so it didn't make any sense to the Princess.

"Jack's uncle is currently in command, and he does not like what we are doing with the Imperial Empire."

Judy stood confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What have we done with the Imperials to infuriate the Duke? Have we not ensured peace?" she asked.

"Well your sister did marry a fox Judith, peace ensured or not," he replied, raising an eyebrow. Judy was normally a smart one, he wondered why she'd feel the need to ask.

"Oh.." she muttered. So the war _was_ about speciest claims, and that fact left the bunny quite upset. What was wrong with a bunny and a fox getting married? Granted, they did not love each other, but the Duke did not know that, so how did that matter? Judy knew _her_ feelings were real, regardless of his species. "..that's awful."

"Yes I know," her father sighed. "Now please Judith, I really must finish the preparations for tomorrow morning."

Judy frowned, and fell into a thought. Maybe she _could_ be of some help after all. "Do you think maybe I can assist you father? I won't be getting hurt," she asked him. It almost felt like she was begging him. Her father stared at her, amazed she still wouldn't give up. This was something he knew he couldn't mention to the Queen. She had been angry at Judy for going horse riding! Deep down he knew his wife had good intentions but there were times he did think she was being a little _too_ harsh. He had to give Judy this at least.

"I don't know Jude.." he said, pretending to ponder. He already knew he'd at least let her help planning, and he knew his daughter was smart enough for it. She wouldn't have asked to go out onto the battlefield if she didn't know what she was doing. Judith's eyes grew wide, pleading to her father to let her have this.

"Please father? I won't tell mother, and my studying might actually be of some use," she reasoned, clasping her paws together. The King smiled fondly. She really was _his_ daughter, and he loved how ambitious she always made herself to be.

"Ah Jude, of course you can," he said cheerfully. "But keep your word about not telling your mother."

Judy gasped in response, and began hopping up and down on the spot in glee. "Oh father, thank you! I won't let you down!" she promised, hugging the King.

"Come now, there isn't much time," he ushered, pulling away and smiling at his daughter's determined face. Judy smiled back and nodded, completely ready to show off to her father of all that she knew.

He'd regret ever saying no.

* * *

The day had been tough for the buck. It was such a beautiful day, one where he did daydream about spending it with his mate. Unfortunately though, his fate had been to spend it working. When he wasn't working as the palace gardener, Danial had a part time job working at the local blacksmith. He had a goal to save up enough money to ensure himself and Lilith could run away and live comfortably enough till they found themselves new work. Somewhere, where nobody knew who they were. Of course, that _did_ mean Lilith would have to change her appearance, as it wasn't everyday that a bunny married a fox, but he was getting ahead of himself. The first obstacle was to even get out of the Kingdom successfully.

A sword clattering onto the table behind him, startling the dark coloured buck out of his thoughts, and he turned his head toward the disruption. His eyes widened at the sight of the fox standing before him with a frown upon his features. Not just any fox either.

The Prince.

The buck instantly felt uneasy, especially with the fox not looking all too pleased. Did his Lilith mention something? She had said she wouldn't breathe a word, but the look on the fox's face said otherwise. Danial glanced down, and noticed the sword once more, and tried to calm down, ensuring himself that it was merely business that the Prince wanted.

"Good afternoon good sir," the Prince chimed with a smile, although Danial could still see the annoyed glint in his piercing emerald eyes. If anything, his forced smile made him feel _worse._

"Good day your Majesty, what can I do for you today?" Danial responded with a forced smile of his own. Boy, did he feel uncomfortable.

Nicholas shifted his weight and eyed down the buck. So this was the one Lilith was planning to run off with? He was handsome, he'd give him that, but to leave behind everything for, was too much for Nick to understand. Then again if he found himself in the same situation, and it was Judy he was doing it for, he didn't know if he could accept not being with her.

"Just a sharpening of my sword today," Nick replied. Reality was, he didn't _really_ need his sword sharpening. This wasn't even _his_ sword, but he needed an excuse to approach the buck. Simply going up to the buck and telling him to stop seeing his wife so that she wouldn't run away, seemed a bit too forward.

"Right away," Danial replied, lifting up the sword and getting to work on it. As the time passed, the ambiance grew more and more uncomfortable, and Nick decided to break the silence. The only real reason he'd come here, was to persuade the buck to change his mate's mind after all. How he'd do that however, stumped Nick.

"Beautiful day, shame you have to be stuck working," he began, clearing his throat. The buck glanced over at him, his ears erect.

"Yes it is. I only wish I could be enjoying it," Danial replied. Why was the Prince engaging in a conversation with a commoner? The very thought gave the buck a bad feeling.

"I heard you're our gardener?" Nick continued. "Danial was it?"

"Yes your Majesty, it is."

"Please, call me Nicholas."

Now the Prince was introducing himself formally? Certainly not a good thing, at least not in Danial's eyes. He nodded in response unable to find the words to speak up. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Maybe Lilith _had_ told the fox? But why in the world would she go and do a thing like that?

"At least then you get to enjoy the sun, being outdoors and all," Nick continued. He hadn't realised it'd be _this_ hard to keep a conversation. Normally these things came easy for Nick, but this buck seemed adamant at staying quiet. Maybe he knew why he was here already, had Lilith already told him? Nick shook his head. There was no possible way for Lilith to have gotten word to Danial before Nick could get there. He'd come straight here after all.

"It's a bonus I guess," Danial replied, keeping focus on finishing the sword as fast as possible.

"I hear my wife is fond of the flowers. Do you see her often?" Nick asked, growing irritated of his half assed replies. The buck froze, Nick noticed obviously, but honestly wasn't surprised. He knew him and Lilith were lovers before she even admitted it to him.

"I do sometimes see her, yes" the buck said quietly. "She comes down to the gardens quite often."

Nick hummed in response. "I don't believe that's the only time you see the Princess though is it?"

The buck pulled the sword away for the machinery and glanced at the fox. He knew it.

"What are you implying?" he asked carefully.

"You know exactly what I'm implying Danial," Nick said in a low voice. He wasn't angry with him for getting with his wife behind his back, it was more the fact he needed to _seem_ angry. He need the buck to be scared into telling him everything. That way Nick could get him to talk Lilith out of leaving, in turn keeping his and Judy's tail out of trouble. The buck though, was not going to admit it that easily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, beginning to appear flustered. Hoping to be rid of the Prince, Danial placed the sword down before Nick, and turned away. "It's on the house. Good day."

Nick snarled, only loud enough for the buck to catch. "Cut the crap Danial, Lilith told me everything." Nick's patience was wearing thing, and spilling everything had been his last resort. He cursed the fact he didn't have enough time, thanks to what was rearing its' ugly head the next morning.

Danial stopped suddenly, and clenched his paws into fists. So Lily _had_ told him. There was no point in hiding it if that was the case, but on the other hand, he could be tricking him into admitting it. Lilith might not have told him anything, and Nicholas was calling his bluff.

"I really don't know what the Princess has been spreading around the castle, but I can assu-"

"You need to convince her _not_ to run away," Nick interrupted. He couldn't believe he was still playing innocent. The buck turned to face him, golden eyes wide and nervous. There was no denying it now. The fox _knew_ they were running away together. What was Lilith thinking?!

"Look, this was both our idea, and this is what she wants. Are you going to inform the King and Queen about this?" Danial admitted finally, to Nick's delight. He was finally getting somewhere. Time to lay all the cards on the table.

"I need you to convince her to stay."

Danial froze, but coming to his senses, he took on a more hostile approach. "And who are you to tell her what she can or cannot do?!" he argued angrily. Lilith was his, and he'd be damned if he'd let some _fox_ have his mate.

"Her husband," Nick replied quietly, feeling no need to continue pretending to be angry.

"Like hell you are! She doesn't care for you, you're a fox! She loved me before her parents made her marry you!" he shouted. Nick grew slightly irritated at the mention of his species as a derogatory slur, but further kept his resolve. Fighting would not give him what he came to achieve.

"I don't have feelings for her either, nor do I wish to be married to her," Nick replied. The buck paused and studied the expression on Nick's face. He was being serious, so what did the fox want?

"I too have someone dear to me, but am unable to be with her because of this arrangement. So I completely understand what you're feeling," he continued on. Nick couldn't mention any names, the buck didn't need to know it was Judy. Danial gulped and sighed, calming himself further, realising there was no longer any need to be on the defensive.

"Why are you telling me this?" Danial spoke up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because if Lilith does up and leave, it will not only cause obvious problems for the Monarch and the Kingdom, but also for Lilith herself," Nick explained.

The buck raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, how so?" Nick groaned, annoyed the buck was still asking meaningless questions. 'So much for making progress.'

"I ask for you to trust my word. It is not something I can discuss with anyone for the moment," Nick replied, trying to keep as much information to himself. Not being able to talk about Judy or the affair tomorrow morning left Nick with little to convince with. "At least until a few days."

"Why later but not now? Lilith can do as she pleases," Danial further questioned with a huff. He jumped a little as Nick slammed a paw down onto the counter, hard enough for the sword to bounce and clatter. "I have promised to keep my word on keeping this to myself for the time being, do _not_ make me change my mind. I will do everything in my power to keep this Kingdom stable, as is my duty, and if that means I must inform the King and Queen of Lilith's affair, don't think I won't do so," Nick threatened. He was through playing nice, and if threats were the only thing that were going to get the buck to budge, then so be it.

Danial stared wide eyed, soaking in what was just declaring from the Prince, absolutely terrified. He wasn't sure if it was the deep hushed tone of the fox that made him feel extremely uneasy, or if it was something more.. primal. Nick held back his snarl, as he could already smell the fear on the buck, he didn't need to further scare him. He watched the buck gulp and lower his gaze from Nick's, seemingly in defeat.

"I shall let Lilith know not to take any action," Danial mumbled. "For now."

Nick smiled gratefully, lifting his hand off the counter, and grabbing hold of the sword. "Much appreciated good sir. I look forward to hearing of some progress on that," he nodded, turning to leave. "Of course, don't go mentioning I came for a visit."

The buck nodded, desperate for the fox to leave, and get to work on calming his nerves. The vibe coming off the Prince made Danial feel ill. "Very good," Nick waved, leaving to make his way back to the palace to further get on with preparations.

Danial let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, and grasped his head. So much ran through his mind in that moment. How would he tell Lilith not to go when he had previously loved the idea of getting to be with her finally? Why was the Princess leaving dangerous, yet she was able to in a couple of days? What did that mean was happening in these coming days? The Prince was hiding something, and it wasn't to do with internal affairs. The way he had spoken made the buck assume this was something personal, but this just left him with more questions.

"Danial?" a gruff voice startled the buck out of thinking. He turned to face the panther behind him. "Are you feeling okay ma boy?"

Danial scratched the back of his head nervously, one ear flopping forward. "Sorry sir, I guess I got carried away with thinking about something," he admitted bashfully.

"Lucky doe in your life huh?" the owner joked, with a hearty laugh.

"Something like that.." the buck trailed off in response.

"Well anyway boy, back to work, you have clients," he pressed on, indicating the two sheep waiting patiently behind the counter.

"Yes sir."

He'd have to figure out a way to see his mate later. He had a feeling this couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

 **And that's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter :)**

 **Things are about to really go down!**


	9. Chapter 9

Judy found herself lost in thought as she made her way back to her room, her absent mind causing her to make a few wrong turns along the way. She still couldn't believe that her father had let her discuss the matter of tomorrow with him. She didn't want to think about how furious her mother would be at discovering she'd been assisting. Not to mention how much trouble the King would be with his wife for essentially respecting Judy's desires of helping on the frontlines. It wasn't very appropriate of them to keep this from the Queen, but it did ensure peace and quiet in the castle.

Reaching her room, Judy paused, her paw on the doorknob. She dreaded the coming morning, knowing full well it was almost sundown at the moment. So many people she cared about were about to put their lives on the line, all because a mammal felt threatened by others' happiness. Her mind fell on the fox at the thought. Of course there was no doubt he probably knew of the next day's events, but it kept her wondering as to why he hadn't mentioned anything about it to her. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him all day. Had that meant there was more than what her father was telling her? Was it something more dangerous, that Nicholas couldn't breathe a word? All these unanswered questions were driving the bunny mad, it made her start wishing Nicholas would come and see her, tell her. The whole day she had spent conversing with her father, she'd secretly yearned for him to have been there also. There was no use anymore, to expel the less than decent desires that she thought up in her head about the fox, she'd simply come to terms with her forbidden feelings.

She shook her head, could only wonder what some mammal would think if they saw her now, debating whether to enter her _own_ room or not. A small part of her begged to go to the Prince's quarters, in fear he wouldn't come to see her. With tomorrow in mind, Judy couldn't think about how she'd feel if she couldn't see him before departing. It would be wrong of her, not to visit him. Wouldn't it? Her emotions getting the better of the bunny, she pulled her paw off the doorknob and quietly sneaked her way to the Prince's quarters.

* * *

Nicholas sat at the edge of his large bed, head in paws. He had never had this big an urge to see Judith, though he knew looking into her dazzling amethyst eyes would cause him to spill everything. He wanted to tell her, no doubt, but he wasn't sure if that were the right thing to do. He had already defied his word to the King by telling her previously, but to do it once more he felt was pushing it a little.

Of course, his decision did not leave him content. He still wanted to see the bunny, to hold her, see her smile, anything before having to go into battle the following day. It was getting late and the sun had set, as far as he could tell by a quick glance out of his window, telling him this was his last chance before it became too late.

Before he could act upon his choice to finally go, a knock came at his door. Nick lifted his head, curious to who'd be visiting this late. Surely it wouldn't be Judith, but that would mean it was either the King or Queen, or it was Lilith. Had Danial let slip that he had paid him a visit? If so that'd mean he was in deep trouble.

A second knock came, and Nick gulped, standing up. Whoever it was, was clearly restless, or maybe it had been that he was standing in his position longer than he thought. Walking toward the door, he opened it to reveal a bashful grey bunny, standing with paws behind her back.

"Good Evening Nicholas." Judy greeted with a nod and a smile. Nick stood surprised, barely fathoming why _she_ had come to him. Wasn't she aggravated by him? Had something happened again without his knowledge?

"Judith.. well this is a surprise." Nick managed, still gaping at her, not quite believing she was at his door.

"I understand it's rather late to be intruding, but I couldn't shake this feeling I had." She apologized looking down. Nick lifted an eyebrow curiously at her demeanour. Maybe something _did_ happen since the previous night they shared.

"What is the matter Princess?" he asked, placing a paw on her arm in concern. Judy brought her gaze back up to meet his, and the sight of his emerald eyes looking back at her fondly, made her heart melt.

"I heard from father about what was happening.." she confessed quietly, composing herself. Nick's eyes grew wide, and he quickly ushered her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you eavesdrop again?" He teased, attempting to lighten the mood. He smiled when she let out a giggle.

"No I did not _eavesdrop_. I asked him and he let me help arrange tomorrow's plan of attack." She replied, puffing out her chest a little at the sight of his jaw dropping.

"How in the world did you convince him to let you be involved like that?"

Judy rubbed her arm, biting her lip in remembrance. "It wasn't easy, I admit, but I came clean about my studies." She admitted. Nick fell stunned, hardly believing she had been honest about what she'd been doing behind her parent's backs.

"And your father was okay with that?" he questioned curiously. Surely he couldn't have been very pleased and open to the idea, despite the fact the King was possibly the only one at times, to respect his daughter's lifestyle.

"Not at first," she began with a chuckle, "But in the end I don't think it got to him much."

Nick nodded, sitting back down onto his bed. Judy moved to stand in front of him, feeling very much content she had made the 'on the spot' decision to come and see the Prince. The strange feeling that she had in her stomach prior, was finally gone. Nick looked up at her, while the bunny was deep in thought, and smiled his cocky grin.

"And you came all the way to see little old me, just to tell me that?" he teased, cocking his head at the evident blush now on her cheeks. Judy suddenly felt flustered, caught off guard while thinking, and Nick chuckled at the now agitated bunny before him.

"N..no, well," she stuttered, trying to find her words. Why did Nick have this effect on her? Blushing, she lowered her head in embarrassment, ears falling forward on her face. "I wanted to see you.." she whispered.

Nick hummed in delight, with a soft smile on his muzzle. He was happy that she had finally accepted how she'd felt about him, knowing full well how guilty she really was about the whole ordeal. He opened his arms, wide enough for the bunny, and ushered her to accept. Judy complied, taking a couple of steps before thudding her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him.

"I wanted to see you too fluff." He whispered back, embracing her tightly. "I can't say what tomorrow's result will be, with so little information to go on. It worries me." Nick mumbled into the crane of her neck, burying his snout deeper, enjoying her warm scent. Slowly, the bunny in his embrace lifted her small arms and brought them around his stomach, encasing him in her own hug.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." She mumbled into his fur. He smiled affectionately.

"I promise. I'll be damned if this is the last time I'll get to see you." He jested. Judy pulled away, a frown on her face.

"Do not joke like that," she argued, in a low tone. "What if something _were_ to happen? Don't make this a laughing matter." She choked, tears brimming her eyes.

Nick had always previously heard stories that bunnies were emotional, but he'd come to witness firsthand how true to their word they had been, in the time he'd spent living amongst them, especially with Judy. Though now was different. His bunny was getting emotional _for_ him, because she was frightened for his safety, scared something would happen to him. In a way it warmed his heart, that she cared for him so, but at the same time it made him frown at how upset this was making her.

"Hey hey. Okay I admit that wasn't appropriate. I apologize fluff." He comforted softly, pulling her back into his arms. Judy squeezed him tighter, and the two stayed in the position for a while longer, until Nick spoke up.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? If you're uncomfortable, you're free to decline." He offered in a whisper. Judy froze in his arms, and when Nick felt her suddenly tense up, he cursed himself for seeming too forward a second time. Judy broke out of her spell, and nuzzled him further, and Nick felt her nod slowly against his fur. He sighed in relief, and pulled her into the bed with him. Judy melted in satisfaction at being cuddled by her fox, and buried herself into his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. Nick lay awake a while longer, listening to the bunny's calmed breathing, his mind too occupied with the coming events, but sleep soon took him over, and he joined his bunny into slumber.

* * *

Judy couldn't recall a time she'd ever felt this comfortable and safe, but right at that moment, tucked away in her fox's embrace, trumped any other. She stirred sleepily, not quite understanding why she had awoken in the first place. She was sure she had heard something faint, but chalked it up to her being half asleep. It didn't stop the strange feeling Judy had, the type where she knew something was off. Nick was still sound asleep, so maybe it was just her. After all, accepting her feelings and being with Nick like this, _did_ make her _feel_ different. Perhaps she was still on the high she felt earlier, submitting to him without a second thought, that made her lie awake.

Even still, she knew she had to get the much needed rest. It was soon dawn, and she had the inkling she'd need all her energy, despite not joining Nick and her father. Before she could doze off once more, she heard shuffling outside his quarters. Her ears perked at the sudden disturbance. Had she heard that right? Or had it been her imagination again? Feeling like it was _not_ a coincidence that she had been awoken by something, Judy nudged the sleeping fox.

"Nick?" she whispered, nudging him again, when the first time went unnoticed. Nick stirred underneath her hold, and he gripped her tighter, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I don't believe it is morning yet Fluff." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose upon her head. Judy poked him, and couldn't help but smile, despite her slight worry.

"Nick I'm serious, I think I heard something." She attempted once more. Nick's ear twitched and he popped an eyelid open.

"I'm sure it was just one of the guards doing their rounds. Go back to sleep Carrots." He muttered quietly, getting comfy again. Judy was just about to retort when a loud explosion sounded outside the door, shaking the entire room. Both mammals sat up immediately and proceeded to look at each other, wide eyed and dazed.

"What the hell was that?" Nick managed, jumping out of bed, and throwing on his garments. Judy followed in a hurry, and slipped some pants on. "I have no idea." She replied, still shell shocked, as she grabbed the sword hanging from the wall. It _had_ been a decoration but Judy was _not_ leaving this room without some sort of weapon, and it was technically able to cut something in two if need be. Nick followed in her actions and grabbed a hold of the other one, still resting on the wall.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know what I think Nicholas!" she shouted, running toward the door, Nick following close behind. Judy reached for the door knob, but a paw rested on her arm before she could twist it open.

"No way, you're getting behind me." He insisted plainly, pushing in front of her. Judy stood, a frown on her face, crossing her arms. "I can take care of myself." She retorted angrily. How dare he imply she couldn't after everything?

Nick sighed, and turned to face the fuming bunny. "I do not doubt your capabilities at all, Judith, but please let me do this. I don't want anything happening to you when we don't even know what's going on out there." He replied, leaning down and holding onto her arms. Judy looked back at him, calming herself under his caring gaze.

Worry.

He was worried beyond compare, which under these circumstances, would not be a good thing. She nodded her head softly in understanding to ease his worries, to have him focus more on what they were up against, rather than her. Nick let out a relieved breath and pecked her twitching nose, but halted when his own twitched aswell.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, panic setting in. Judy stared confused, for she could not smell what her fox could. She may have had better hearing, but her nose was nowhere near as good as his. Before she could reply with an answer, he turned and swung the door open, shielding the bunny behind him, letting in a gust of heat, and revealing an inferno outside in the hall.

Judy gasped in horror and shock at her home up in flames. "Oh my.."  
She looked up at Nick, feeling more frightened than she wanted to be. She was the one who wanted to go out on the battlefield, yet _this_ was putting her on edge. What had she been thinking? She clearly needed more time before putting her life on the line.  
Screams came from both ways of the hall in front of them, and the two weren't sure where to go first. Nick cursed under his breath, hoping Judy wouldn't suggest something insanely wreckless.

"We should split up."

Of course.

Nick turned to face her, and cupped her cheeks. "You're insane." He said to her, watching her grow slightly irritated, but still ultimately looking terrified. Judy looked down, fighting back tears.

"I know I am.. but Nick I heard my mother _and_ one of my brothers. We need to go down each way, _now_." She urged, stepping forward. The heat of the flames felt hot on her cheeks, and took she a deep breath. A paw fell on her arm.

"Please be safe." He pleaded, not feeling okay with what she had come up with. Judy smiled softly, albeit still sick with worry, and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "It goes both ways, but I promise." She whispered.

"I promise too." He replied, before watching her run out and turn right. Gripping the sword's hilt in his paw, he followed her out, but turned left instead.

' _Please for the love of everything, be careful Carrots.'_

* * *

Judy didn't stop running, following the sounds of constant screaming, and clashing of weapons. The flames burned and singed her fur, the smell making her feel ill, as she pressed on down the hall, hoping to come across any of her family. She took another turn right as she reached the end of the hallway, and didn't break stride in her steps, despite growing fatigued. ' _Why was this happening?'_ she thought helplessly as she ran. Surely this wasn't the attack that was supposed to be tomorrow? Why in the world was what they were doing wrong? Was this meant to be a surprise attack from the very beginning?

Judy's ears perked, as she heard another cry just to her left. It was her mother, she was sure. Quickly turning the corner, her amethyst eyes immediately fell upon a soldier that was not of their own, and her mother.

On the ground.

About to be struck down by his sword.

Her feet moved faster than her mind could, and Judy's sword connected with his incoming one, stopping it going any further, protecting the Queen. Judy could not find the words, as the hare stared back at her dumbfounded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted, growing irritated that this small bunny _girl_ blocked his advance.

"Judith?" her mother cried weakly, looking up at her daughter.

"The Princess?" he whispered, his mouth turning into a devious smile. The Princess was the one who dared go against him? Judy threw a glare at him, pushing him off of her weapon with most of her strength, trying to hide how scared she felt deep down.

"Who do you think _you_ are, invading our home?" she shouted, standing her ground in front of her mother. Well, now was the time to put her sword practice to good use. She could only hope Nick was actually a good fighter, and that he didn't go that easy on her, as he was the only one she had ever sparred with.

"I am the Duke, you ignorant little girl!" he shouted back, fuming that she dared not to know his title, and how _important_ a mammal he was.

Judy laughed a loud, causing her mother to nudge her. "What are you doing?" she whispered, irritated by her daughter's foolish actions.

"You really think a coward like yourself can be considered someone of importance and significance?" Judy retorted, not caring whether she was infuriating the hare further. What he was doing, to her home and her family, made _her_ angry. The Duke frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly appalled with the Princess' words. ' _How dare she?'_

"You shall perish for being so insolent, girl." He threatened, lifting up and slamming down his sword on her. Judy quickly dodged, and just missed his blade, as she frantically struggled to regain her composure. She stood in her defence stance, as the Duke huffed, bringing his sword down once more. Her sword connected with his with a loud ' _twang'_ , causing her mother to gasp in worry. No matter how strong Judy thought she was, that didn't take away from the fact that the Duke, was stronger.

Much stronger.

His sword lowered above her own, as she grunted, putting all her strength into keeping him from cutting her down. Her knees grew weak, as they began to give way under the force of the hare's attack. "You stupid girl, you'll die for being so foolish, for your family being so fool-"

The Duke stopped mid-sentence, as another weapon threw his off Judy's. Now standing before him, was the very thing he came to get rid of.

A fox.

"I wouldn't lay a hand on her if I were you." He warned in a deep threatening tone. Judy looked up in relief, now on the ground catching her breath beside her mother, who had now moved to embrace her daughter protectively.

"Nick.." Judy gasped softly, tears brimming her eyes. If it weren't for him..

"Protecting a species not your own? You disgust me further." The Duke spat at Nicholas, glaring at him.

"Leave now, and call off your army, or I _will_ have to kill you." Nick threatened back, standing in front of the two bunnies, he himself protecting them. The Duke may have been strong against Judy, but Nick was _bigger_ than him. He almost wished he hadn't gone easy on Judy that one time, and taught her properly instead. If he hadn't gotten there in time, Judy could have-

Nick shook his head, and readied his sword, realising the Duke was not relenting, but instead, was pacing toward him ready to attack. With a growl, Nick got ready to swing, only to have the hare, turn and flee at the last second, retreating to what looked to be the west wing.

The Prince paused for a second, gaping at where the hare last stood, and withdrew his sword at the sound of shuffling behind him. Turning around, he leant down to help Judy and the Queen up. Once standing, he threw the Princess into an embrace, seemingly forgetting her mother was standing idly by.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he whispered, gripping her tighter, as she fought against him.

"Nick my mother-"

"I don't care."

Judy stopped fidgeting, and succumbed to his comforting grip on her, trying to ignore how her mother was very obviously gaping at the pair, clearly not comprehending what she was witnessing.  
 _'Wasn't Nicholas with..'_ the Queen thought, confused. She watched on as the Prince pulled away from her, yet still kept a gentle grip on her shoulders, looking over her daughter for any signs of injury.

"Please don't ever do that again" he whimpered, stroking her cheek, causing Judy to gaze down bashfully. Bonnie cleared her throat, and the two looked over at her wide eyed. Judy pulled away and raised her paws up. "Mother I can explain-"

"Aren't you both wondering where that maniac ran off to?" Bonnie interrupted, changing the subject. Her home was still up in flames and under attack, and whatever was going on between the two was the least of her problems. She'd talk to her daughter later, right now her priority was to find her other children and know they were safe in all this chaos. Nicholas nodded respectfully toward her, and gripped the hilt of his sword once more, growing serious.

"He has probably retreated to look for your husband," he replied, looking toward the way the hare had run off to.

"You're not going alone." Judy spoke up, staring at Nick with a frown. The fox turned to gape back at her, and let out a bark of laughter. "You can't expect me to let you come with me, after what just transpired." He replied, past the point of caring whether he hurt her feelings or not. As long as she was safe, he'd deal with the consequence later.

"You're going to have a hard time keeping me from following you my Prince." Judy retorted back with a smug, but irritated smile. Nick groaned, and looked to the Queen for help, but to his dismay, Bonnie merely shrugged. She had tried hard to keep her daughter from being anything but Princess like, but her efforts fell short every time she did. Staring between his bunny and her mother, he rolled his eyes, and smacked a paw to his muzzle.

"Fine," he groaned, while Judy smiled triumphantly. "BUT," he interrupted her gleeful victory. "You stay behind me."

Judy paused, but nodded when noticing the pleading look in his emerald eyes. Smiling softly at one another, they made sure Bonnie was okay getting to a safe location by herself, promising her that they'd look out for any of her children, and ran off to hopefully catch up with the lunatic of a Duke.

* * *

"Do you think my mother will be okay looking for my siblings?" Judy asked Nick, as the two ran down the winding corridors of the nearing west wing. Nick huffed in response.

"Funny, I specifically remember informing her to get to a safe zone immediately." He retorted, not breaking his stride, his sword bouncing against his side, as he ran. Judy pouted, and kept quiet, finally coming to her father's quarters. Nick went first, to Judy's displeasure, but upon entering, the two noticed the room to be empty. With the King nowhere to be seen, the Princess began to panic.

"Oh gods Nick, what if he got to my father before we could?" she cried, beginning to frantically search around the room. Nick didn't respond, as he tried to rack his brain as to where else the King could be at such a late hour.

"Father?" Judy shouted, still hoping her father was merely just hiding, even though deep down, she knew the King was far from being a coward. Nick's eyes lit up with a thought, and he ran up to Judy, grabbing a hold of the shaken bunny.

"Nick I can't.." she said meekly, tears threatening to spill.

"The armoury." He whispered, looking into her panicked eyes, hoping to calm his bunny down. She nodded in response, calming herself a little, and the pair ran back out of the room, and toward where they hoped this time, the King would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this story... there was a massive writer's block, and I just couldn't bring myself to finish it. BUT, obviously I wanted to, and I love this little universe too much to let it go without a proper ending. There will be one or two more chapters, but please bare with me and be as patient as you have been with me!**

 **I'm extremely grateful for the time you spend reading my silly stories. Happy New year everyone!**

* * *

The sounds of clanging swords caused the bunny's ears to stand erect, as she sprinted down the burning hallway. She looked toward Nick quickly to confirm that she did indeed hear it, and he nodded in confirmation that he had. The fact he did, eased her mind, thankful she wasn't just losing her mind in all of this chaos.

Reaching the double doors of the armoury, the two burst in without a second thought, and their gazes both fell upon the two in the centre of the room, at each other's throats. Judy gasped, yet furrowed her brow in anger, while Nick let out a snarl and stepped forward.

"Step away from our King." He threatened harshly, withdrawing his sword, and bringing himself into an attacking stance. The King looked toward the fox angrily and pushed away the Duke's weapon.

"Get my daughter out of here right this instant. This is none of your concern!" he shouted, causing Nick to wince. Of course he knew bringing Judy into something so dangerous was a terrible decision, but he was also going to admit that she was one stubborn bunny, and even if he had told her to stay put, she would have adamantly followed him regardless.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I will not walk away from a threat on _our_ Kingdom." Nick replied, stepping further forward, urging Judy to stay put where she was. To his relief, the bunny complied, wanting not to worry her father anymore than she had just by being there.

"Your Kingdom?" the Duke spat, interrupting their exchange. "You're a fox! You've no right to the rabbit Kingdom!"

Nick snarled and pinched his forehead in irritation. "You're no better than a bigot, using a species other than your own as a speciest slur. I can't even begin to fathom how your nephew hasn't taken the throne from you already." He threw back, seemingly having had enough of his backward attitude, and unneeded insults. The Duke stood gaping, but slowly grew more and more infuriated as the words that came from the Prince's muzzle sunk in.

"How dare you.." he growled, stepping toward Nick. The King and Judy watched on, with Stu being unable to come up with anything to cease what was going on, and Judy being unable to do anything to step in, without the disapproval of her father.

Nick's first thought at seeing the hare become enraged, was to attack first, but of course, lapines _were_ technically quicker. What was it Judy had said that day? Defence was a better tactic than attack was? As much as the thought did make the fox chuckle when he'd first overheard he say that to her brothers, now he was thinking that maybe, it hadn't been so ridiculous after all. It all depended on _who_ you were going up against after all.

So that was the conclusion Nick made, as he got into his position, left arm behind his back for balance, and sword stretched out in front of him with his right paw, pointing toward the approaching Duke. Judy's eyes grew wide at Nick's new posture. ' _Was that a.. defence stance?'_ she thought, surprise fully present on her features. A smile grew on her face, and she suddenly felt very..

Warm.

So he hadn't been making fun of her that day! Teasing her sure, but he openly listening to every word she had said to her siblings and took them to heart, and the thought made her incredibly happy. It was a good thing too, considering how blinded with rage at being ridiculed, the hare was. It very well meant that he would _not_ be thinking straight, and throwing blinded hits in anger, would surely tire the Duke out quick enough for Nick to strike back effortlessly when he had the chance. Staying quiet, and bringing her paws up to her chest with a hopeful look in her eyes, she inwardly cheered him on.

' _You can do this!'_

Nick took a deep breath, and focused his gaze against the Duke. ' _Wasn't the King meant to be going up against this fool?'_ he thought suddenly. He shook the idea out of his head as quick as it came, noting that the King _was_ technically a peaceful mammal according to Lilith, meaning he probably didn't have _too_ much experience on a battlefield.

"I cannot wait to skin you alive _fox_ " the Duke spat, pure venom in each word he spoke, as he broke the gap between them. He swung his sword against Nick's, and the Prince blocked it off, standing his ground. The Duke's hit was strong, but very obviously clumsy. Nick knew he had the upper hand against him, but he'd wait till the hare tired himself out a little, before acting smug. Nick hummed in thought. Maybe he _should_ act smug, get the fool angrier.

"You've got a lot of nerve taking on things that clearly don't concern you, _hare_." He teased, attempting to aggravate him further. Judy's mouth dropped a foot. ' _Nick this is not the time to make stupid jokes!'_ she thought furiously. She looked to her father, who frankly, didn't really know of Nick's sense of humour, and saw he was probably thinking the same as her, judging by his wide eyes.

The Duke was not pleased with how he was essentially being mocked by the very mammal he looked down upon, and brought his sword down harder, only to have Nick block it again.

And again.

And again.

The hare was quickly growing fatigued, as was evident by the way he was attacking Nick. His efforts were clumsy and futile, every hit he blew, countered by Nick, yet the hare did not relent.

Judy grew agitated watching the pair dual. There had been _so_ many moments where Nick had the opportunity to knock the sword out of the Duke's paws, yet he chose to continue blocking his advances. She couldn't wrap her head around what exactly her fox had planned, but whatever it was, she'd trust his judgement, for maybe he was just having fun with the situation, as careless as that sounded. Unless he got hurt of course, then she'd find herself intervening.

"Had enough?" Nick asked mockingly to the panting royal, as he threw yet another attack back in the Duke's face. The hare snarled and readied his weapon once more.

"I don't think so." He retorted back, throwing down his sword. This time though, when his weapon connected with the Prince's, Nick blocked his attack, and with a twist of his own sword, flung the Duke's out of his paws.

"Yet, I think you have." Nick frowned at the gaping hare, who now stood stunned, terror in his azure eyes. He raised his paws up in surrender almost immediately, and fell onto his knees. Nick lowered his weapon, as the Duke began weeping at his feet, proving to all in the room, he really _was_ a coward. Nick glanced quickly toward Judy and smiled softly at the grin now adorning her face. The King walked up to the Duke, as his guards finally came running in, and the couple had their moment.

"Harold Savage, Duke of the North, I hereby sentence you to exile for your cowardly and speciest deeds." The King announced, as the guards lifted up the bawling hare from the ground. Judy ran toward Nick and hopped into his awaiting embrace, thankful that all this mess was finally over. She could only hope that he mother and all her siblings were okay, and that _someone_ put out that dreadful fire.

As the guards carried the corrupted Duke out of the room, the King walked up to the two and cleared his throat. Judy pushed herself off of Nick, albeit not wanting to, and tried in vain to conceal her blush.

"And what is this?" the King questioned. Unlike how her mother had changed the subject, he was getting straight to the point, which made the pair feel rather uncomfortable. They seemed to both forget Nick _was_ married, and _not_ to Judith.

Judy tried earnestly to come up with some kind of an excuse that her father would possibly believe. She was stupid to think everything going on between herself and Nicholas was a good idea, and now seemingly being caught by not only her father, but her _mother_ previously too?

"Father I can explain-" she managed, only for Nicholas to step forward and kneel before the King, rendering the Princess speechless. ' _What was he doing?'_ she thought, wide eyed.

"Forgive me actions, your Majesty, but I can no longer stay wed to Lilith." he announced, head still down. The room came to an eerie stand still, the King in shock. Judy couldn't believe what was happening. Was her fox really going to come clean? _Now?_

The King cleared his throat, and tried to reason with the fox at his feet. "Nicholas, surely we can come to some sort of agreement. I understand after what has just transpired, that you are having second thoughts on our partnership, but I assure you we can-"

"That is not what I was implying my King," Nick interrupted, lifting his gaze to meet with the plump bunny's. The King held his tongue and gestured for the fox to explain what he meant, before opening his mouth again. Nick stood and stepped back beside Judy, who was equally as stunned as her father, but also blushing profusely.

"I'm afraid I've fallen for your other daughter." He admitted, pulling the frozen bunny into his side, and looking down at her affectionately. "She's a one of kind bundle of fluff, I must say.." he started, still keeping his eyes set on hers, "And I love her more than my pride cares to admit."

Judy, still frozen in place, slowly smiled, her eyes glazing over. Out of all the ways she thought Nick would go about confessing to the King and Queen, this.. _this_ display of affection was not what she had playing out in her head. It was _better._

"Nick.." she muttered, her heart warm. It didn't take very long for her to realise her father was still staring at the two, dumbstruck. She quickly turned to address her father, but was stopped just as quickly by the King raising his paw.

"Judith is this true? Do you love this mammal also?" he asked, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever, making it hard for Judy to read what her father was thinking or feeling at this moment. She nodded, before letting her gaze fall to the stone floor once more, tears pricking her eyes. This was the moment she had been terrified of, ever since starting this affair with her fox. Nick gave her a quick squeeze, signalling that he was still there for her, and to stay strong.

She'd stay strong.. for him.

"Yes father, I do. With all of my heart." She confessed, her voice coming out quieter than she thought it would. Her Father looked between the two of them, seemingly in deep thought. Judy panicked, and clutched Nick's paw tighter.

' _This is it, we're done for'_

The king hummed in thought, and although Nick appeared calm, Judy could not stop her heart from hammering in her chest. How was he so calm? How was he so sure this would turn out okay?

Her paw was suddenly encased in his own larger one, and she looked up in astonishment. An affectionate smile was adorning his muzzle, and he squeezed in reassurance. Judy returned a small smile, albeit still worried, and turned her gaze back to her father.

To her shock and astonishment, the King was no longer stood before them. In fact, he was no longer even in the same room as them. Judy frantically turned her head in search of him, but it proved useless.

"Oh gosh Nick, he's furious.." she muttered, tears brimming her eyes, barely holding herself together while turning to face the Prince. "Why would you go and do that!?" she shouted, anger replacing her previous feelings. Nick stood surprised at her outburst, but remained calm.

"Now Judy-"

"No! I told you it was a horrible idea! I cannot believe you told my _father_ of what we've done! It's unrighteous and wrong!" she interrupted furiously. Her anger was not something she could control once it reached a certain point, and as much as deep down she knew taking it out on Nick was not the right approach, she couldn't help herself.

"I don't think hiding it any longer would have been the right choice either Judith." he argued back, trying to calm his bunny down.

"Well then it never should have happened _Nicholas_." she spat back. Nick's ears fell flat onto the back of his head, and paused. Quickly noticing his reaction, her temper suddenly subsided, and the reality of what she'd just said hit her right in her face. Her ears drooped and her amethyst eyes grew wide.

"N..Nick, I didn't.. I mean.." she tried, not being able to come up with the right words. Nicholas looked down and huffed in response.

"If that is really what you think _Princess_ , I will go inform the King that I was seemingly mistaken and that I mistook my feelings for you." he replied, nonchalant. Judy froze, and swallowed harshly, her throat suddenly very dry. She looked down too, tears already finding themselves running down her cheeks. She couldn't _believe_ she'd said those awful things. She didn't even _mean_ any of them. The bunny stepped forward and grabbed his paw, biting her lip.

"Nick, I didn't mean that.. I'm just.. just scared, and I wasn't thinking.." she sobbed, looking back up at his muzzle. Slowly, the fox lifted his gaze to meet hers, but stayed silent. Judy took that as a sign to continue, as she owed him more than that as an apology for her careless talk.

"I do love you Nick, I do. I'm so sorry I said those horrible things.." she muttered, her voice cracking. "I don't deserve you.. I'm a horrible mammal."

Nick stared at the weeping bunny, and made a move to grasp her paw back. She looked up at the change of contact, and remained quiet.

"I love you too Fluff." he whispered, opening his arms welcomingly. Judy giggled through her sobs, and quickly moved into his embrace, bringing her own arms around his lean yet muscular torso. The Prince hugged her back, giving her a chaste kiss between her ears in affection.

A clearing of the throat, caused them to break apart quickly, but not completely. Standing at the entrance of the room, was not only her father, but her _mother_ too. The rabbit felt all the positive energy she had left, evaporate. There was not a chance in the world that this was going to go well.


End file.
